


En medio de la guerra

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, War, Wolfman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Año 2134, la humanidad prácticamente había sido diezmada debido a las catástrofes naturales, fue en medio de toda la vorágine que nacieron humanos con una mutación, finalmente ellos sería los encargados de repoblar la tierra.Pero algunos humanos no los aceptan y están dispuestos a luchar contra ellos, aún si eso conlleva a que muchas vidas se pierdan.Omegaverso - Cambiaformas - Cherik -  Wolvesilver





	1. Prólogo

Para el año 2134 el mundo ya había sufrido diversas catástrofes, terremotos, incendios y enfermedades, que prácticamente habían diezmado a la población humana, sólo gracias a una nueva mutación, algunos humanos se habían salvado, logrando repoblar nuevamente la tierra.

Ahora la casta humana podía convertirse a conciencia en grandes bestias resistentes, muy similares a lo que alguna vez se conocieron como lobos, pero no sólo eso, ellos también se dividían entre alfas y omegas, dándole la capacidad a los hombres de procrear.

Sin embargo, algunos linajes humanos nunca mutaron, los ahora conocidos betas en general vivían en paz con sus hermanos mutantes, pero en algunas naciones las cosas no estaban tranquilas, específicamente en Genosha los betas adinerados estaban en guerra contra lo que ellos consideran una aberración a la raza humana, lamentablemente, eran ellos quienes contaban con armas y el dinero suficiente para comenzar una revuelta, una que lentamente estaba poniendo en peligro la existencia humana, tal como los libros de historia hablaban de unas mencionadas _guerras mundiales._

— Tengo que volver al campo de batalla, me necesitan — dijo Charles con los ojos aguados mientras era consolado por su alfa. No podía creer que tendría que dejar a su pequeña bolita de pelos solo, algo que nunca había hecho, de solo pensarlo se le estrujaba el corazón.

Pero esta vez sería la última batalla, el destino de la humanidad se decidiría en el _gran conflicto de Genosha,_ ambos bandos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas, era probable que algunos linajes humanos terminaran su existencia luego de la guerra.

— Tranquilo mi omega — Erik le besó con dulzura los cabellos, mientras lo acunaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos — ésta será la última batalla, lograremos acabar con el bastardo de William Stryker y toda su mierda religiosa — gruñó el alfa impregnando su esencia en el lugar.

Se acercaron y lentamente sus labios se juntaron de forma dulce, el beso era pausado, como si no quisieran que acabara, sentían el salino sabor de las lágrimas, el olor a pólvora les estaba haciendo picar la nariz, afuera se escuchaban los gritos y sus corazones latían con fuerza, se estaba desatando el mismísimo infierno.

— Cuídate anciano, patéales el culo a esos idiotas — pidió el platinado esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba el hollín de la cara y movía sus hombros.

— Ni se te ocurra morir mocoso — fue lo único que pronunció el corpulento hombre, soltando el habano y dando un gran gruñido para luego convertirse en un gran lobo café oscuro de aspecto tosco, quien comenzó a correr dejando sus huellas marcadas en la tierra. A los pocos segundos un hermoso y elegante lobo de pelaje blanco le siguió el paso, mostrando orgulloso sus afilados dientes.

El conflicto llegaría a su fin, esa noche se decidiría absolutamente el destino de la humanidad, ¿los humanos lograrían la paz con sus hermanos mutantes?


	2. Capítulo 1

 

 

Charles sintió como una fría naricita se restregaba en su cuello, apretó los ojos y se hizo el dormido, pero su pequeño alfita jugueteaba aún más, así que de improviso lo acunó entre sus brazos, haciendo que David soltara una carcajada y se acurrucara en su cuerpo.

—¿Ya tienes hambre cachorrito? — preguntó Charles con una gran sonrisa, haciéndole cosquillas en el costado.

— Sip — expresó el pequeño escondiéndose nuevamente, el omega no pudo evitar abrazarlo aún más apretado, esperando que esos momentos no se acabaran nunca. Pero las cosas cada día estaban más oscuras, había diversos rumores y se sabía de hechos macabros ocurridos en otras naciones.

Movió la cabeza restándole importancia, para luego besar la frente de su cachorrito e ir a preparar su desayuno, él también tenía hambre y les quedaban muchas cosas por hacer.

Ya no le estaban pagando tanto como antes, lentamente había disminuido su salario al igual que el de sus compañeros omegas varones, se decía que en muchas fábricas los estaban echando, por suerte en el hospital lo necesitaban, además su hijo era un alfa, eso le daba algo más valor.

También se habían dado malos tratos, abusos y otros, él mismo se estremeció al recordar lo que le había pasado hace ya casi cinco años, cuando recién empezaron con la discriminación. Dio un tragó amargo a su té, se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado y puso su mejor sonrisa para escuchar atentamente a su hijo como le describía un dibujo que había hecho mientras se comía su yogurt con cereal.

Iban caminando por las calles, sumamente abrigados, desde hace más de una semana que no lograban ver el sol, todo gracias a una erupción volcánica que había expulsado tanta ceniza que el cielo se había tapado. Aún recordaba como el día del incidente llegaron personas ahogándose y teniendo crisis de pánico, muchos no se acostumbraban a las catástrofes que eran pan de cada día.

Davis estaba corriendo por los pasillos del supermercado, los cuales cada día estaban más vacíos y los precios de las cosas subían de forma exponencial, Charles miraba su billetera pensando en que sería lo indispensable en esos momentos, además, tampoco le haría mal bajar algunos kilos, pensó de forma positiva.

Cuando volvió a la realidad no encontró a su hijo por ninguna parte, su corazón se aceleró y pensó en los diversos rumores que circulaban, como el robo de niños, la prostitución infantil o la venta de órganos. De forma desesperada comenzó a llamarlo, corriendo sin parar mientras sentía que estaba al borde de una crisis de angustia.

A lo lejos vio a un muchacho de cabellos blancos agachado junto a su hijo, quien en ese momento tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, corrió aún más lágrimas, arrebatándoselo y escondiéndolo tras su cuerpo.

— Tranquilo viejo, estaba preguntándole al cachorrito dónde estaba su mamá — explico el muchacho con una sonrisa.

— Papi, Pet sólo me estaba preguntando por tu nombre y con que ropa estabas vestidos — explicó el alfita ahora siendo consolando con lamidas de su padre.

— ¿Pet? — preguntó Charles confundido.

— Peter Lehnsherr — extendió su mano — soy nuevo en la ciudad, junto a padre y mi hermana — explicó el muchacho quien al parecer no se callaba nunca pues siguió parloteando sin parar y no se resistió a jugar con los cabellos del cachorro hasta que David volvió a sonreír ya sin rastros del miedo que había pasado.

El muchacho se ofreció a ayudar a Charles, ya que el sólo estaba buscando algunas golosinas, Charles aún desconfiado acepto, luego de ver lo bien que se llevaba el muchacho con su hijo, lo que era sumamente extraño pues David era muy tímido, aún más con los desconocidos.

Pero cuando el chiquillo le ayudo con sus bolsas y le ofreció a acompañarlo, Charles lo dudo y de un solo tirón se las arrebató, tomando la mano de su hijo comenzó a alejarse del lugar, prácticamente corriendo. Pero a los pocos metros el platinado lo había alcanzado, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el miedo se apodero de él, necesitaba llegar a su casa o encontrarse con algún oficial, algo estaba mal.

— Viejo — escuchó que el chiquillo gritaba, se quedó estático al sentirlo correr al lado suyo, pero Peter siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con un alfa bastante alto y de aspecto serio.

— Peter por el amor de dios, ayúdame a ordenar las malditas las cajas, no te vayas por dulces — le gruñó regañándolo mientras le daba un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo que el chiquillo diera una pequeña sonrisa y le guiñara un ojo a Charles, quien no entendía que diablos estaba pasando.

Al seguir caminando pudo notar que iban por el mismo camino y no lo podía creer, los dos rostros nuevos estaban viviendo en la casa del difunto Lewis, al parecer ahora Peter y el hombre con aspecto de asesino serían sus vecinos, aún avergonzado por haber pensando mal del joven Charles se despidió con un gesto de mano, mientras su hijo efusivamente daba algunos gritos y el hombre de gran porte los miraba sin entender nada.

No podía creer que por su cabeza se habían pasado tales escenarios, quizás el insomnio y los cuchicheos en el hospital ya lo tenía imaginando muchas cosas, no podían ser verdad todos los rumores que corrían, eso de campos de exterminio de omegas varones tenían que ser un cuento, no creía que existiera una nación tan despreciable para aceptar algo así. Aunque en la historia de la humanidad ya habían ocurrido horribles matanzas, aún recordaba lo que había leído en sus polvorientos libros de historia, algo sobre unas tales guerras mundiales.

Luego del gran apagón, unos ochenta años atrás toda la tecnología hasta el momento había desaparecido, se dice que fueron días de cataclismo, que los muertos se apilaban por todas partes, que prácticamente se había acabado la vida en la tierra, pero algunos humanos habían logrado sobrevivir y los primeros bebés venían con algo extraño, expedían aromas y fue aún más el asombro al transformarse en bestias frente a cualquier evento de estresante, pero lo que causo más revuelo fue la posibilidad de los que hombres pudieran concebir, muchas agrupaciones extremas religiosas se opusieron a tal aberración, pero ante la necesidad de repoblar el planeta no se les tomó mucho en cuenta, lamentablemente durante los últimos diez años esas células habían tomado poder y no sólo eso, muchos fanáticos religiosos estaban en altos cargos políticos.

Charles se dedicó a olvidar todo aquello mientras horneaba una humilde tarta, se sentía mal por haber actuado así frente a Peter, además, debía ser cordial con sus nuevos vecinos, siempre era mejor tenerlos como amigos y no como enemigos, le fue inevitable soltar una carcajada al recordar aquella frase dicha por su mejor amiga Raven, una hermosa y fuerte beta que estaba en contra de cualquier abuso contra los omegas, más de alguna vez lo había defendido, sólo que aquella noche había llegado muy tarde.

Tomó la manito de su alfita, le limpió los rastros de chocolate y juntos se encaminaron a la casa de sus vecinos, Charles le explicaba que debía ser cortés y al menos saludarlo, esperaba que su hijo no fuera tan tímido como costumbre.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, hasta que finalmente una jovencita de largos cabellos largos de un castaño rojizo le miró con una amplia sonrisa.

— Bienvenidos, somos los Xavier — explicó el omega extendiendo la mano — yo soy Charles y este es mi cachorro, David — la chicha ahogó un chiquillo y de inmediato revolvió los cabellos del niño haciendo que este se ruborizara, luego ofreció a Charles que entrara para que conociera a su familia.

Dentro, se encontraba Peter y aquel hombre serio abriendo cajas y ordenando un poco, Charles no pudo evitar encontrar sumamente atractivo al hombre, quien por su aroma sabía que era un alfa, aunque eso se notaba sólo con ver su porte.

Nuevamente se presentó sólo que esta vez un poco más avergonzado al sentir aquella mirada entre azul y verde que le miraba como si lo estuviera evaluando.

— Erik Lehnsherr — expresó con una voz rasposa, Charles tomó su mano y no pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.

Finalmente, terminó tomando el té con sus nuevos vecinos. Enterándose de que Erik era un militar que había enviudado hace poco, de inmediato pudo ver la cara de tristeza en los mellizos omegas, se le estrujó el corazón y le dieron ganas de abrazarlos.  Pero luego de un momento pudo ver el rostro de incomodidad en el alfa, así que de forma amable se despidió con una cortés sonrisa y se llevó a su hijo, a quien Peter había prometido visitar para jugar.

 

Su trabajo en el hospital estaba más arduo que nunca, día a día llegaban más casos de omegas abusados, se estremecía al no poder darles lo que necesitan, se tenían que conformar con una cálida sonrisa, algunas vendas y un par de veces había hecho algunos abortos, los cuales estaban prohibidos, pero había arriesgado su licencia médica al ver la desesperación de los omegas violados, una que conocía muy bien.

En ese momento estaba siendo acunado por Raven, quien desde hace algunos días veía la tristeza en sus ojos, sabía muy bien con todo lo que cargaba su gran amigo, ella tenía mucho que agradecerle a la familia Xavier, quien la había acogido como una hija.

Un fuerte temblor los hizo a todos ponerse en alerta, pero apenas pasó, todo el mundo volvió a la rutina más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de movimientos telúricos, a menos que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para botar un par de muros.

Pasó por su pequeño David a la guardería del hospital, donde una beta le puso mala cara, incluso lo miró con una mueca para luego de un tirón entregarle a su hijo, quien se veía más asustado que de costumbre, a Charles se le estrujó el corazón y de inmediato lo acercó a su cuello para calmarlo con sus feromonas.

Fueron caminando a casa, David insistió en que quería algunas golosinas y Charles no se pudo negar ante la carita adorable de su hijo, pero casi se cae al suelo al notar el valor del pastel de fresa que tanto ansiaba su alfita, no se podía permitir un capricho de ese tipo, pero tampoco tenía el valor de negárselo, su hijo jamás pedía cosas, se conformaba con su vieja ropa y los escasos juguetes que tenía.

Estaba en la fila para pagarlo, cuando el rebuscar entre sus bolsillos no encontraba su monedero, quería llorar, nada ese día había salido como quería, aún podía recordar las palabras de un asustadizo omega dijo antes de morir _“los betas están armando algo grande, quieren acabar con nosotros”_ fue todo lo que pronunció antes de ceder a una hemorragia interna producto de los golpes. Mierda no tenía como pagar, y lo peor de todo es que había perdido el poco dinero que tenía para la semana.

— Yo pago — escuchó una voz rasposa que conocía demasiado bien, no pudo evitar dar un salto para luego deleitarse con la masculina esencia de Erik Lehnsherr, con un movimiento de cabeza el acepto la oferta, aunque sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de forma furiosa.

Caminaron juntos a casa, Charles insistió en que los acompañara al té de la tarde, finalmente el militar aceptó, aunque sólo deseaba un café, por suerte el omega siempre tenía, pues era la bebida favorita de su mejor amigo.

Al principio fue algo tenso, no se hablaron mucho, pero lentamente comenzaron a cruzar más palabras hasta terminar en una banal charla pero que por suerte los aislaba de las preocupaciones diarias.

— Papi ¿qué es esto? — preguntó David quien llevaba un tablero negro con blanco junto a unas curiosas fichas.

— Ajedrez hijo, un antiguo juego de los humanos. Cuándos seas más grande te enseñaré, tal como hizo mi padre conmigo — le dio una sonrisa cálida para luego enviarlo a jugar con algunas figurillas que habían hecho el día anterior con palitos y hojas.

— ¿Sabes jugar? — preguntó Erik de forma hosca.

— ¿Sí? — respondió un inseguro Charles, haciendo que en el rostro de Erik se dibujara una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

Sintieron unos golpecitos en una ventana que daba al patio trasero, David fue el primero en prestarle atención, se quedó observando un flacucho lobo de pelajes blancos. Erik se golpeo el rostro con su palma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Dios Erik, algo le pasó a Peter para haber cambiado de forma — expresó Charles preocupado mientras iba a abrirle la puerta al lobezno, pero Erik lo tomó por el codo frenándolo.

— Peter ama cambiar de forma, no lo hace sólo ante las amenazas, lo hace porque le gusta correr en ese estado — expresó Erik tranquilizándolo — ¿Sabías que antes eso era lo normal? Luego los estúpidos betas lo prohibieron — fue lo único que pronunció enojado.

Cuando dejaron de cruzar palabras, pudieron ver como David estaba jugueteando con Peter, apretujándose contra su costado y restregando su naricita en el pelaje. Erik y Charles salieron a observarlos, viendo como David tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto correr al intentar atrapar al lobo, quien finalmente se dejó atrapar, para finalmente hacer que David subiera sobre su lomo y darle algunas vueltas por el pequeño bosque que estaba tras sus casas.

— Algún día dejaremos de esconder nuestra naturaleza, de sentirnos amenazados — dijo Erik con los puños apretados — los malditos humanos no entienden que están vivos sólo gracias a nosotros — gruñó aún más fuerte.

— Podemos vivir en armonía, he escuchado de naciones dónde ya no hay diferencias entre alfas, betas y omegas — explicó el omega castaño.

— No Charles, tenemos que acabar con esas ratas que nos menosprecian, sobre todo a los de tu tipo — en ese momento se había acercado, enroscando uno de los cabellos de Charles en su dedo — no dejaremos que los betas no sigan oprimiendo, nosotros somos mucho más que ellos gracias a nuestra hermosa mutación, no los dejaremos ganar la guerra.

Charles se quedó pensando en sus palabras, incluso durante la noche pasando su ya tradicional insomnio no se pudo quitar las palabras de Erik, quizás se acercaba el conflicto, quizás las diferencias de razas los llevaría a la guerra, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el no se dejaría vencer, el podía ser un simple omega pero a veces se necesitaba solo una chispa para encender la hoguera.

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2

Al parecer las cosas estaban empeorando cada vez más, Charles lo veía día a día en el hospital, como los omegas llegaban dañados, abusados y muchas veces muertos, más de una vez terminó llorando en los baños del hospital, pensando en su pasado, llenándose su cabeza de amargos recuerdos mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sentía miedo.  
  
Ahora también estaban atacando a alfas, específicamente a las mujeres pues los sectores más conservadores también las habían comenzado a tratar como escoria, como una aberración a lo natural, no podían aceptar que hubiera mujeres sin la capacidad de procrear, que no pudieran albergas vidas en sus úteros, como fue la naturaleza de la humanidad por miles de años.  
  
Ya que Stryker y su grupo extremista religioso quería volver a lo que alguna vez fue la humanidad, ellos aseguraban que de seguir con aquellas malditas mutaciones  dios los castigaría pues no estaban haciendo lo correcto, no se estaban apegando a lo dicho en sus escrituras y a la misma naturaleza con la que él los había creado, por eso estaban al borde de la extinción y la naturaleza no dejaba de expresarse con sus diversas catástrofes, sólo cuando superaran la última prueba de Dios, es decir, volver a los orígenes y a la “forma correcta”  de como debían comportarse los humanos, los problemas terminarían y al fin podrían prosperar en paz y con la gracia de Dios.   
  
— Claramente una jodida mierda — expresó Erik mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y movía una de las piezas de ajedrez.   
  
— Tengo miedo Erik, no sé que va a salir de todo esto, pero temo por mi y por todos los omegas, no quiero que el demente de Styker y su grupo haga alguna estupidez — expresó lleno de preocupación mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.  
  
En las últimas semanas se había hecho bastante cercano a la familia Lehnsherr, ellos eran sumamente amables, especialmente el cachorro de Erik se había hecho muy amigo de David, todas las tardes jugueteaba con él y más de alguna vez terminó trasformado en su bestia para que así el pequeño alfa se abrazara a su pelaje riendo.  
  
— Oh mierda, mi David — gritó Charles, con una mezcla de miedo y admiración, los adultos salieron al patio trasero encontrándose con el cachorro Xavier convertido en su bestia, era un pequeño lobito de pelaje café claro, quien en este momento estaba restregando su naricita en el cuello de Peter quien había terminado sobre su espalda cuando el pequeño niño convertido se lanzó sobre su cuerpo.   
  
— Un cachorrito hermoso — expresó Erik para luego acercarse y comenzar a acariciar los suaves pelajes, David soltó chillidos de alegría y se escondió en el pecho de su vecino, quien no dejaba de sonreír y acariciarlo.  
  
Charles por alguna razón sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, le encantaba la imagen que tenía al frente, en su juventud siempre se imaginó formando una familia, con un alfa y cachorros alrededor, ahora tenía a su pequeño David, pero sabía lo mucho que le faltaba una figura paterna, más bien, la de un alfa.   
  
Pero el no podía pensar de esa forma de su amigo Erik Lehnsherr, pues eso eran, sólo amigos y según tenía entendido su antiguo omega era una mujer, de seguro, no le interesaban los hombres omegas, mucho menos uno que cargaba con un hermoso cachorrito.   
  
— No te comas a mi padre con la mirada — el omega dio un respingo al sentir un susurro en su oído, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de forma furiosa, no podía creer que Peter le hubiera insinuado algo, se sintió aún más avergonzado al ver el rostro lleno de burla que tenía que el muchacho.   
  
Charles carraspeó y luego se fue a jugar con su hijo, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza todos esos absurdos pensamientos de adolescente, el ya era un adulto y un padre, ya tenía una familia y no tenía porque buscar otra, con un suspiro tomó a su cachorrito entre sus brazos, aspiro su aroma y jugó con su pelaje, pocas veces había visto a su David de esa forma, de seguro el pequeño dormiría por horas cuando volviera a su forma humana.  
  
Una mañana llegó Raven a golpear su puerta con fuerza, era el día libre de Charles y de inmediato se preocupó al ver a su mejor amiga en su hogar, su corazón latía con fuerza de seguro no era nada bueno.  
  
— Es Logan, está en el hospital — Charles sintió que so corazón se detenía.   
  
— Tranquilo, no es nada grave, pero lo mejor sería que fueras, no deja que nadie se le acerque, ni siquiera me ha dejado a mí, ese maldito animal, sólo ha despotricado de que él no necesita ayuda.   
  
Charles dio un suspiro, conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo y el maldito carácter que tenía. David había estado con algo de fiebre la noche anterior y no quería llevarlo a la guardería del hospital, odiaba a la beta que trataba mal a su pequeño. Lo meditó algunos segundos y quizás podría dejarlo con los hermanos Lehnsherr, estaba seguro de que estarían encantados de tener al cachorrito un par de horas.  
  
Con algo de vergüenza fue hasta la puerta de sus vecinos, Wanda chilló encantada y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, excusándose que sólo estaba ella en esos momentos pero que no tendría problema en cuidarlo, además, para ese momento David ya estaba acunado en su pecho y hundiendo su naricita en el cuello, el chiquillo había quedado agotado luego de la fiebre.   
  
Una vez en el hospital, el castaño pudo como ver como su amigo se encontraba espantando a algunos enfermeros, los omegas corrían asustados del lugar. De inmediato, Charles le gruñó mientras comenzaba a regañarlo por su comportamiento, haciendo que el alfa se sintiera avergonzado y aceptara a que el omega de ojos azules lo revisara, finalmente solo eran algunas contusiones y uno que otro hematoma, con algunas pomadas y algo de reposo, estaría como nuevo otra vez.   
  
Decidió llevárselo a su casa, sabía que Logan no se cuidaría como corresponde, el hombre ni siquiera era capaz de cocinarse algo decente. Golpearon a la puerta de los Lehnsherr, se demoraron en atenderlos hasta que finalmente Peter les abrió la puerta.  
  
— Cachorro ¿qué tal se ha portado David? — preguntó Charles al platinado quien estaba jugueteando con una piruleta en la boca.   
  
Peter no alcanzó a explicarse cuando un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, todos levantaron la vista encontrándose con Erik sumamente furioso, en menos de un minuto tenía a Logan contra la muralla.  
  
— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Charles? — le gruñó nuevamente, mientras Logan le dedicaba una mirada socarrona.   
  
— Erik tranquilo, es mi amigo — explicó Charles apurado, mientras separaba a ambos hombres, no quería que esos dos estúpidos alfas se arrancaran las cabezas, todos dieron un respingo al escuchar una fuerte carcajada de parte de Peter.   
  
Todos los quedaron mirando sin decir nada, nadie entendía la reacción del platinado, pero el chiquillo sólo levantó los hombres y entró cojeando a su casa.  
  
Erik finalmente los invitó a pasar, aunque no dejó de dedicar una mirada de molestia al alfa que no dejaba de mirarlo como invitándolo a pelear. Charles sólo movía la cabeza, odiaba la testosterona elevada de los alfas y sus malditos deseos por pelear.   
  
David estaba dibujando con Wanda, pero al sentir el aroma de su padre de inmediato salió corriendo a su encuentro, pero al notar la presencia de Logan fue hasta su tío, lanzándose a sus brazos y hundiendo su naricita en su cuello, había extrañado el aroma del alfa, Erik por alguna razón se sintió aún más irritado que antes.  
  
El omega les explicó quien era James Howlett y de donde lo conocía, no pasó desapercibida la lujuriosa mirada que le regaló Peter, al parecer el muchacho ni siquiera tenía la intención de disimular su interés, Charles se sentía avergonzado de su actuar, pero el platinado, al contrario, se veía sumamente divertido tratando de llamar la atención de Logan e inclusive de ponerlo incómodo.   
  
Finalmente, Charles explicó que debían marcharse, Logan acunó al pequeño alfita entre sus brazos y de esa forma abandonaron el hogar Lehnsherr, desde lejos se veían como una familia, Erik no puedo evitar apretar los puños.   
  
— Te ves patético — explicó Wanda divertida mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y cambiaba la página de su libro.   
  
— Yo añadiría idiota, irritado y torpe — ahora fue el turno de Peter para reír en su cara.   
  
— Y tú eres un descarado, no puedo creer que le coquetearas a ese vejestorio. Peter tu deseo se debió sentir a cuadras — lo regañó Erik.   
  
— Piénsalo viejo, si alejó a Logan de Charles, tienes el camino libre — Peter le guiñó un ojo — voy al mercado por algo de dulces, y llegaré tarde, tengo turno — expresó con un susurro. Tanto su hermana como su padre sabían a lo que se refería el platinado, ellos eran parte de un grupo de subversivos, se estaban preparando para cualquier evento, temían que una guerra civil comenzara cualquier día.   
  
Logan bebía una taza de café mientras Charles le explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente en el hospital, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, a los pocos minutos no pudo evitar estrecharse a los brazos del alfa, acurrucarse en su pecho y soltar aquel llanto que tenía guardado desde hace días.  
  
Logan apretaba los dientes, se moría de ganas por contarle a Charles lo que estaba pasando, de explicarse sobre el grupo del cual era parte, pero temía por la reacción de su amigo, el alfa sabía lo aprensivo y quizás algo miedoso que era su amigo, además, si se llevaba a desatar la guerra no lo quería inmiscuido, quería mantenerlo alejado de toda la mierda el mayor tiempo posible.   
  
Soltó su esencia hasta que finalmente Charles cayó dormido entre sus brazos, con cuidado lo llevó hasta su habitación y le arregló sus cabellos. Se conocían desde hace años, y pese a que eran un alfa y un omega entre ellos jamás había ocurrido algún tipo de atracción, prácticamente se sentían como hermanos, así que algo entre ellos era imposible, sería una especia de extraño incesto.  
  
Fue hasta la habitación de David, acarició sus cabellos y dio un suspiro, realmente quería al pequeño como si de un sobrino de sangre se tratarse, pero algo dentro de él picaba, el también quería una familia, quería una omega a la cual mimar y tener cachorros por los cuales dar la vida.

De golpe recordó el aroma del mocoso platinado, por alguna extraña razón se le había hecho especialmente satisfactorio, tuvo que reprimir un impulso por no olisquearlo más de cerca. Pero por otro lado no podía creer el descaro del omega, nunca se había encontrado con uno de ese tipo, de seguro el muchacho estaba acostumbrado a coquetear con cuento alfa se le pasara por delante, cuando se dio cuenta sus nudillos dolían por haber apretado tanto sus puños.  
  
Unos fuertes golpes despertaron a Charles, dio un respingo y rápidamente fue en búsqueda de Logan, agradecía que el alfa estuviera en esos momentos, tenía miedo de quien estaba al otro lado del umbral de su puerta. Logan salió sólo en pantalones gruñendo, mataría a quien se atrevía a molestar a Charles de esa forma. Abrió la puerta de golpe y prácticamente dejó de respirar cuando vio una imagen que jamás pensó, frente a él estaba un lobo esbelto y fibroso de hermoso pelaje platinado, su fragancia ya la conocía, era la misma que le había gustado el día anterior, rápidamente pudo notar el olor a sangre y las manchas carmesí en el pelaje.  
  
Charles dio un grito, mientras exigía a Logan que dejara entrar a la bestia, con un gritito ahogado en preocupación le exigió al alfa que fuera por Erik, el necesitaba ver que tan grave eran las heridas del joven omega.  
  
Cuando los Lehnsherr llegaron, Peter ya se había trasformado a su forma humana mientras daba alaridos de dolor, Charles sentía los ojos húmedos mientras revisaba todas las magulladuras que tenía el muchacho.  
  
Wanda estaba desconsolada llorando, mientras entre sollozos le pedía a Peter que despertara, pero el platinado seguía inconsciente.  
  
— Debemos llevarlo al hospital — exigió Charles, de inmediato Erik y Wanda se tornaron rígidos.   
  
— Imposible — Erik miró mientras tragaba duro, no sabía si confiar en ellos, no al menos en Logan — Charles, Peter vino a tu puerta por algo…de otra forma hubiera ido directo al hospital.   
  
— ¿Qué me están ocultando? — Charles que no era tonto sabía que había algo más.   
  
— Señor Xavier — ahora fue el turno de Wanda — los tiempos son oscuros, los grupos radicales se están levantando, y nosotros somos parte de la revolución.   
  
Charles no entendía del todo, pero si habían dicho oscuro y revolución no se podía esperar nada bueno, quizás lo mejor sería no inmiscuirse tanto en el asunto.  
  
— ¿La hermandad? — preguntó Logan, quien por primera vez abría la boca, tanto Wanda como Erik se giraron a verlos llenos de temor.   
  
— Tranquilos, se de lo que hablan.   
  
Ahora si que Charles no entendía que mierda estaba pasando, pero poco lo importaba, en ese momento estaba sacando una bala de plata del muslo de Peter, era conocido que alfas y omegas tenían una curación rápida, excepto con aquel mineral, el cual les dejaba secuelas y les podía provocar la muerte. Entre temblores, les mostró la bala a todos los presentes, quienes sintieron como la tensión tomaba parte de la habitación.  
  
— Es Stryker.   
  
— Ellos quieren acabar con nosotros.   
  
— Son una mierda.   
  
— ¿Alguien quiere explicarme por el amor de Dios? 


	4. Capítulo 3

Logan trago duro al igual que Erik, ambos se miraban como si estuvieran decidiendo quien hablaría primero, pero el turno les fue arrebatado por Wanda.  
  
—Stryker y gente poderosa forman parte de un grupo extremadamente radical religioso, ellos quieren volver a lo que decían las santas escrituras, ellos creen que nuestra presencia es un castigo, una especie de prueba de Dios — la chica dio un trago duro — específicamente, encuentran aberrante la presencia de omegas varones y mujeres alfas, pero también detestan nuestra parte animal, son todos unos malditos betas envidiosos — terminó gritando la muchacha.  
  
— ¿Ellos que…que quieren? — preguntó Charles algo inseguro, no estaba del todo claro a querer saber la respuesta.  
  
— Nos quieren muerto, por eso están matándonos — sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos — también realizan algunos experimentos, buscan la forma de volver a procrear de la forma que ellos llaman “natural” — la chica rodó los ojos molesta.  
  
— La hermandad y los X-Men son dos agrupaciones subversivas, hay otras más pequeñas pero actualmente sobreviven estas dos, algunas fueron totalmente exterminadas — ahora fue el turno de Erik para intervenir — estamos esperando la gran guerra, un conflicto del cual se habla hace años, pero hoy está más cerca de ser verdad, ellos quieren acabar con nosotros tal como lo hizo un hijo de puta llamado Hitler con algunos humanos que se hacían llamar judíos — de inmediato Charles recordó haber leído algo sobre ellos en sus antiguos libros de historias.  
  
— Esos malnacidos creen que si acaban con nosotros, solo quedando “humanos” — ironizó Logan — dejaran de haber catástrofes naturales, al fin habrá paz pues Dios estará contento — su tono de voz salió ácido — la humanidad no ha entendido nada, los libros hablan de todas las guerras que se dieron por culpa de las religiones, de la muerte de tantos inocentes, y aún así siguen haciendo esta mierda, la humanidad sigue siendo una intolerante, retrocederemos en millones de años — finalizó Logan cabizbajo.  
  
Charles estaba procesando todo lo que sus amigos le estaban explicando, sabía que las cosas estaban mal pero nunca se imagino aquella magnitud, ahora entendía el porque de tantos ataques, tenía ganas de llorar, pero a la vez una enorme ira recorría su interior, él no quería ese tipo de futuro para David, si él podía ayudar de alguna forma, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con garras y dientes.   
  
Peter dio un alarido mientras volvía a la consciencia, rápidamente su padre lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos al igual que lo hacía cuando era un cachorro.  Charles corrió en búsqueda de algunas medicinas mientras le pedía a Logan que lo llevara a una habitación, la que el alfa estaba usando en esos momentos, Peter no pudo evitar aspirar con una sonrisa la esencia de hombre.  
  
— Fue una emboscada — intentó explicar el chiquillo entre quejidos — descubrieron nuestro punto de reunión… — el omega iba a seguir explicando cuando un fuerte temblor lo hizo guardar silencio, quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad luego de que apagaran las velas prendidas.  
  
El sismo subió en intensidad, Logan corrió por su sobrino y acunó al chiquillo que estaba sollozando entre sus brazos, escuchaban como las cosas caían y se rompían sobre el piso, se escuchaban los gritos y el sismo no parecía terminar.   
  
Erik tenía a sus dos cachorros tomados de la mano, Logan y Charles tenían abrazado a David, todos esperaban que el terremoto terminara pronto, luego de un par de minutos al fin la tierra dejó de moverse dejando una densa capa de polvo en el ambiente.  
  
— Odio los putos terremotos — gimoteo Wanda mientras su padre la consolaba, Logan fue por algo de té y Charles intentaba calmar a David que seguía llorando por el miedo.  
  
—Gente de Stryker se apoderará del caos — explicó Logan — aprovecharan de matar a algunos cuantos, siempre lo hacen — gruñó con furia, los Lehnsherr asistieron y se enfocaron en Peter quien se estaba quejando.   
  
— Esta noche se quedarán en mi casa — decretó Charles, mientras iba por más medicina para el omega que no dejaba de gimotear por el dolor de sus heridas, Logan quería gruñir y consolar al platinado, sus manos picaban por reconfortar al muchacho.  
  
— Descubrieron el lugar donde nos reuníamos, mataron a muchos de los nuestros — explicó Peter mientras una lágrima corría por su cara — tuve suerte de poder escapar solo con un par de heridas terminó de explicar mientras se hundía en el cuello de su hermana, a los pocos minutos cayo nuevamente en la inconsciencia.   
  
Peter se adueñó de la habitación de invitados que Logan había usado la noche anterior, Charles compartió la cama con su cachorrito que estaba acurrucado sobre su pecho, Erik y Wanda compartieron la habitación de David y finalmente Logan tuvo que dormir en el salón.   
  
El día siguiente Charles tenía que ir al hospital de seguro llegarían muchos heridos, estaba agradecido de que Logan estuviera en su hogar para así tener con quien dejar a su cachorro, no quería que siguiera sufriendo en la guardería. Y tal como había pensado no dejaban de llegar heridos y no todos por el terremoto, se encontró con muchas balas de plata, muchos pacientes murieron ese día.   
  
Dio un respingo cuando Logan se hizo presente y sin su cachorro, por su cabeza pasaron muchos malos escenarios, pero el alfa rápidamente explicó que lo había dejado con Wanda, él había ido por una razón en especial, necesitaban medicina para el omega, Peter tenía una fiebre muy alta. Charles con disimulo y gracias a la ayuda de Raven logró sacar algunos medicamentos, aunque la beta exigió saber que estaba pasando.   
  
Para cuando el cansado omega arribó a su casa, se encontró a Logan poniendo paños fríos en un afiebrado Peter, jamás pensó en ver esa faceta de su amigo, se le hizo realmente extraño, Wanda por su lado, estaba junto con David ayudando a ordenar su hogar, el chiquillo se divertía con la omega que no dejaba de sonreírle. Charles inyecto antibiótico en el omega pues su herida se había infectado, no puedo evitar soltar un sollozo en medio de su inconsciencia, siendo consolado por Logan, Peter le dio una mirada curiosa al alfa quien no lo tomó en cuenta mientras acomodaba los cabellos del platinado.   
  
Erik llegó a los pocos minutos, se veía abrumado y no puedo evitar abrazar a su vecino, por alguna razón la esencia de Charles lo tranquilizaba, al omega no dijo palabra alguna y lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos habían tenido un día de mierda y necesitaban reconfortarse.   
  
No saben cuanto tiempo se habían quedado de esa forma, era como si sus cuerpos y sus aromas se complementaran a perfección, solo se separaron cuando Wanda carraspeó y los quedo mirando con una sonrisa burlesca.  
  
— ¿Hace calor no? — fue lo único que comentó mientras abandonaba el salón riendo, llevando algunos bocadillos para David que correteaba en el jardín.  
  
Erik se quedó al alfa que estaba cuidando a su hijo, no mentiría al decir que quería arrancarle la cabeza, pero Charles lo tomó de la mano y le negó con cabeza, además, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero podía notar lo preocupado que estaba el alfa por su hijo, quizás ya estaba en edad de hacer su propia vida.   
  
Los días pasaron tranquilos, tantos los X-Men como la hermandad habían sufrido grandes pérdidas, los grupos tenían los ánimos por el suelo y aún necesitaban reordenarse, muchos que no habían muerto por el terremoto ni por Stryker, habían abandonado aterrados los grupos subversivos, si en ese momento se desatada la guerra, era obvio quien iba a pérdida.   
  
Peter ya estaba en mejores condiciones, aún no podía caminar con normalidad, pero se esforzaba en estar recuperado cuanto antes, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su equipo, el quería seguir dando la batalla.   
  
Logan se había acercado lentamente al muchacho, si bien al comienzo pensó que el joven Lehnsherr era un mocoso irresponsable, al conocerlo mejor pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que el omega había logrado para su corta edad, podía darse cuenta del férreo compromiso que tenía el muchacho con lograr un punto mejor, también se daba cuenta del enorme potencial táctico que poseía, al parecer era digno hijo del militar Erik Lehnsherr.  
  
— Padre, ¿por qué no nos unimos? — soltó Peter a Erik quien estaba revisando algunos de sus libros, el alfa lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada — ya sabes, X-Men y la hermandad tienen la misma causa, un grupo más radical que el otro, pero a fin de cuentas ambos queremos a la rata de Stryker y sus estúpidas ideas fuera, ¿no te parece que tenemos que ser un solo gran grupo para ganar la gran guerra? — terminó de explicarse el platinado mientras comía un puñado de dulces que le había regalado Logan hace un par de días.  
  
— Pet eres grandioso — le beso la frente — como no se nos había ocurrido antes, si que somos unos idiotas — explicó Erik mientras Peter le daba una sonrisa divertido.  
  
Después de eso, ambos hombres siguieron conversando algunos detalles, debían reactivar las reuniones y contactarse con el otro líder, Peter rápidamente pensó en preguntar a Logan quien lideraba a los x-men, sólo sabía que lo llamaban Wolverine.   
  
Pero los Lehnsherr ni pudieron abrir más los ojos al enterarse que quien lideraba era el mismismo Logan, realmente se imaginaban a alguien muy distinto, el rumor hablaba de un alfa terrorífico, sin sentimientos que solo quería acabar con el conflicto, aunque lo mismo se hablaba de Magneto, el líder de la hermandad, tampoco daban crédito al enterarse de que el mismismo Erik, ambos lideres estuvieron más cerca de lo que pensaban. Sellaron el pacto explicando que hablarían con sus respectivos grupos, aunque ambos tenían el ánimo de luchar el conjunto, ya luego podrían hablar de sus diferencias ideológicas, lo primero era acabar con la rata de Stryker.   
  
Esa noche Erik y Charles se encontraban jugando ajedrez, amaban compartir tiempo juntos, y aunque no se daban cuenta día a día se estaban haciendo más cercanos, todos se daban cuenta menos ellos, al parecer los hombres eran más lentos de lo que pensaban.  
  
La reina cayo al suelo cuando Charles estaba acomodando la pieza, rápidamente se agachó a recogerla, pero el alfa tuvo el mismo gesto, sus caras prácticamente chocaron, sus bocas quedaron demasiado cerca, podían sentir sus alientos y sin darse cuenta sus labios se rozaron, lentamente acortaron la diminuta distancia hasta que finalmente se dieron un beso, uno que partió tímido pero que lentamente comenzó a aumentar en intensidad, las distintas piezas del ajedrez quedaron regadas por el suelo, en ese momento no les importaba, solo querían disfrutar lo que estaban sintiendo.   
  
— Mierda, perdón — se excusó Charles tímido mientras sentía como sus orejas se calentaban.   
  
— ¿Acaso no querías? ¿No te gustó? — preguntó el alfa algo acongojado, él había disfrutado aquel beso como nunca antes.   
  
— Lo quería desde hace mucho — el omega estaba seguro que todo su rostro debía ser de un rojo furioso — me encantó, pero no sé si tu querías…soy un omega varón, y además, mancillado — se explicó Charles, pensando en todas las veces que lo habían insultado por ser un omega sin alfa y con un hijo a cuestas.  
  
— Me ofendes que pienses así de mi — se acercó hasta el omega, tomándolo por la nuca y dándole un profundo e intenso ósculo.   
  
— Cierren la puerta con seguro para hacer cochinadas — se quejó Peter quien en esos momentos tenía tapados los ojos de David, quien protestaba sin entender nada.

— ¿Qué cochinadas? Papi, ¿a qué estás jugando con el señor Lehnsherr?

Los hombres se avergonzaron y el platinado no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada

— David, sólo era una broma, tu papi y mi padre no están haciendo nada sucio, solo jugar ese aburrido juego de ajedrez,mejor vamos por algo de comida — finalizó el omega tomándolo de la mano — mientras movía los labios a los adultos diciendo seguro y con su mano apuntaba el picaporte de la puerta.   
  
— Perdona a mi hijo, es un maldito grano en el culo — explicó el alfa mientras Charles soltaba una carcajada, siendo rápidamente abrazado por Erik, compartieron un par más de besos, solo que esta vez no olvidaron ponerle el seguro a la puerta.   
  
Los días pasaron tranquilos, se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta, no había habido grandes ataques y sólo podía indicar dos cosas, la primera que el grupo de Stryker hubiera finalizado con sus absurdas ideas y la segunda, mucho más probable, es que en realidad se estuvieran preparando para dar el golpe final.   
  
Peter estaba corriendo por el bosque en su forma de lobo, no lo hacía desde el día en que lo atacaron, sentía sus músculos algo rígido y su cuerpo aún dolía por las heridas, a lo lejos vio un gran y fornido lobo café oscuro, con sigilo se acercó hasta el arrojo, notando un aroma que ya conocía. La bestia se percato de su presencia, después de todo era bastante difícil ocultarse siendo un lobo blanco, a menos que estuviera en la nieve.   
  
Poco a pocos los animales se aproximaron, friccionaron sus pelajes mientras soltaban un aullido, juguetearon en medios de los árboles, finalmente el lobo platinado terminó sobre el suelo, mientras el gran lobo estaba sobre el y su nariz se restregaba en su cuello, ambos se sentían embriagados en la tibia atmosfera, cuando estaban convertidos en su parte animal, era mucho más sensitivos, se sentía una especie de vínculo aún más estrecha, no lo podían evitar pero era como si su omega y su alfa se conocieron desde hace mucho tiempo, eran como si sus bestias internas se reclamaran.   
  
Sus naricitas se estaban restregando, dando pequeños gruñidos divertidos, pero ambos animales levantaron las cabezas y sus orejas se movieron, poniendo atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.   
  
Sentían humo en el ambiente, sus narices picaban, sabían que algo no estaba bien, y sus miedos sólo se incrementaron al escuchar un fuerte estallido seguido de espantosos gritos, ambos animales corrieron sin detenerse, debían llegar cuanto antes a sus hogares, saber que estaba pasando.   
  
Wanda los esperaba abrazando a David, la muchacha estaba más blanca que de costumbre, apenas los hombres tomaron su forma humana, la mujer los dejó entrar a la casa Lehnsherr para luego volver a poner seguro, no falto mucho que la muchacha se abrazara a su hermano.   
  
Se seguían escuchando ruidos raros, el aroma estaba más denso que antes y los gritos no cesaban, sentían que el caos se había iniciado. Unos fuertes golpes les hicieron dar un salto, Logan en actitud protectora se puso frente a la puerta, para finalmente dar paso a un apurado Erik.  
  
— La guerra estalló — soltó rápidamente mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración — ¿dónde está Charles? — preguntó al percatarse de las únicas personas presentes en su salón — mierda, tendré que ir por él, corre peligro.  Howlett te dejo cuidando a mis hijos, confío en ti — gruñó una última vez, para luego tomar su forma animal, un gran lobo de pelaje café rojizo y de brillantes ojos celestes les dio una última mirada, necesitaba estar con su omega cuanto antes, cada minuto significaba menos probabilidades de salir con vida.


	5. Capítulo 4

— David, eso duele, por favor no muerdas más — se quejaba Peter al sentir como los caninos del pequeño alfa se enterraban con fuerza en su brazo — tranquilo cariño, papi ya viene — trataba de consolar el platinado, pero el niño se aferraba más a su cuerpo, estallando finalmente en un doloroso llanto mientras todo el lugar se llenaba de su aroma a preocupación.

Pero Peter pese a estar siendo mordido en medio de una crisis de angustia, abrazó aún más fuerte al cachorro, utilizó sus feromonas y lo comenzó a arrullar con dulzura, hasta que finalmente el pequeño dejó de morderlo para seguir llorando acurrucado en su cuello.

Logan se había quedado embobado mirándolo, por alguna razón se le hacía dulce ver al más joven cuidando a un cachorro, estaba seguro de que sería un excelente padre, de alguna retorcida forma le dieron ganas de verlo, pero que exclusivamente el otro progenitor fuese él.

— Deja de babear como idiota por mi hermano — el alfa dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la omega en su oído, para su suerte Peter estaba demasiado concentrado en consolar a David que lentamente estaba dejando de llorar — estalló la guerra, ¿qué mierda haremos? — soltó la mujer frustrada mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón, para luego tapar su cara con las manos, algunos sollozos se le escaparon.

Por suerte minutos más tarde debido al agotamiento David se había quedado dormido, Wanda tomó de forma protectora entre sus brazos mientras el cachorrito se acurrucaba aún más para dormir, aunque de su boca no dejaron de escapar sollozos. Wanda les había preparado algunas bebidas calientes pues había comenzado a caer una copiosa nieve, Logan bebía algo de café mientras vigilaba por la ventaba, no podían hacer ruido, tenían que pasar desapercibidos. Peter de forma torpe intentaba vendarse el brazo, pero al ver que no lo conseguía soltó un gruñido de frustración, ni siquiera servía para poder curarse a su mismo, el alfa dejó de vigilar y con una cálida sonrisa fue a ayudar al malhumorado omega, quien en realidad solo estaba más que preocupado con toda la situación que estaban pasando, tenía miedo por su padre, por Charles, por todos.

— Así como soy y con lo que está sucediendo, creo que esta será lo más cercano que tendré a una mordida de un alfa — bromeo el platinado, pero dio un salto al escuchar un fuerte gruñido por parte del alfa.

— No te atrevas a morir en esta guerra mocoso — fue lo único que soltó el hombre para volver a su puesto de vigilancia, dejando a Peter sin entender qué diablos había pasado.

Los minutos se sentían como una tortura, no dejaban de mirar por la puerta, de estar atentos a cualquier ruido, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones mientras la poca luz del día se iba extinguiendo, por las calles la nieve ya había tapado un par de centímetros el suelo. El frío se sentía fuerte, Peter arropó como pudo a David y a su hermana, que minutos atrás había caído rendida por el agotamiento y la preocupación, ahora se estaba abrazando a sí mismo en un vago intento por tomar calor, maldecía que no pudieran calefaccionarse con algo de leña, pues no debían llamar la atención.

Logan se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó de forma protectora, era sabido que los alfas siempre estaban calientes, de inmediato el platinado se acurrucó en su pecho, y de forma instintiva llevó su nariz hasta el cuello del alfa, de inmediato aquel aroma lo calmo, tanto como él estaba ayudando a tranquilizarse al alfa en esos momentos.

— Tengo miedo — susurró bajito, haciendo que el mayor lo abrazara con más fuerza, mientras daba un fugaz beso en su coronilla.

Erik corría en su forma de bestia, su nariz picaba producto del oscuro humo que había presente, reprimió una arcada al sentir el aroma a carne quemada y a sangre. Se escuchaban gritos y las feromonas a miedo lo tenían asfixiado, entre más se acercaba al centro de la ciudad la situación era peor, estaba preocupado por sus hijos, pero también por su omega, al menos sabía que sus cachorros habían quedado en buenas manos, no había pasado por alto la forma en la cual Howlett miraba a su hijo.

Apenas vio el hospital su corazón se estrujó el notar las llamaradas que lo rodeaban, corría aún más fuerte ignorando a toda la gente repartida por el suelo, eran alfas y omegas quienes clamaban por ayuda, por piedad, apretó los dientes con tristeza y rabia apurando al paso, su corazón se estaba desbocando por la preocupación. Escuchó disparos, corrió aún más rápido, pero gruño de dolor cuando una desgraciada bala rozo su pierna, pero no le hizo decaer, siguió corriendo mientras intentaba agudizar su nariz, encontrar algún rastro de su omega.

Una vez cerca del hospital cambio a su forma humana, encontrándose con un feo corte en la parte posterior de su pierna, muy cerca del muslo, el lugar ardía como una quemadura mientras la sangre corría, ahora entendía todo el dolor de Peter al ser impactado por aquellos proyectiles. Desnudo como estaba entró al hospital, todo era un caos, tuvo que taparse la boca para no ahogarse por el humo, sentía los ojos nublados y apenas podía respirar, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar el aroma de su omega.

Estaba por rendirse cuando un leve vestigio dulce le llamó la atención, soltó un gruñido y comenzó a mover su cabeza en distintas direcciones hasta dar con la dirección del olor, la siguió mientras cojeaba, lo condujo a una parte alejada de uno de los pisos, parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por el lugar, todo estaba revuelto, todo era caos.

— ¡¿Azazel?¡ — preguntó con un grito, no podía creer que su camarada estuviera frente a sus ojos. El otro alfa se giró mostrando las diversas heridas de su cuerpo.

— Mierda Magneto — respondió el otro tipo mientras le indicaba que se acercara, corrió un poco su cuerpo, dejando ver a una beta llorando desconsolada sobre un cuerpo, pero Erik soltó un fuerte gruñido al notar de quien se trataba, no podía ser su Charles, su omega no podía estar muerto, sin pensarlo comenzó a gruñirle a la rubia quien se encogió mucho más mientras lloraba desconsolada.

— No le gruñas a mi beta — soltó el alfa, mientras Erik se quedaba pensando en que nunca se había enterado que su compañero tenía una novia, mucho menos una beta, pues no era normal que se unieran con el otro género — el omega está bien, inconsciente pero bien, llegue en el momento justo, si no esas perras lo hubieran matado, pero arranque las cabezas de esos bastardos — y Erik comprendió que esas palabras habían sido dichas de forma literal cuando el alfa le indico un lado de la sala, donde efectivamente habían dos cabezas cercenadas — ahora podemos irnos, no podía llevarme a mi Rav y al omega, mi mujer no puede caminar y se niega a abandonar el lugar sin él — explicó el alfa mientras la beta asistía con la cabeza.

— Vámonos, no perdamos tiempo, mi casa queda lejos del centro y estoy con Wolverine — susurró Erik al otro alfa, haciendo que de inmediato Azazel asistiera a su sugerencia.

Erik en forma humana tomó a Charles entre sus brazos, viendo como había sangre por distintas partes de su cuerpo, sin pensarlo comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y soltar feromonas para tratar de reanimarlo, necesitaba que el omega estuviera consciente para llevarlo sobre su lomo, yendo en su forma bestial estarían mucho antes fuera de peligro, pero el omega no volvía al mundo de la consciencia.

Finalmente lo colocaron sobre su lomo, mientras Azazel como pudo lo amarró, Erik no podría ir tan rápido, pero al menos sería mejor que ir en su forma humana, explicó al otro alfa que se fueran por los bosques, mientras la beta indicaba que sabía donde vivía pues era vecino de su amigo.

Logan estaba vigilando mientras Peter a su lado estaba abrazado a su cuerpo, ambos miraban en silencio como la nieve estaba cayendo, como se escuchaban los gritos, las explosiones y los disparos, era un ambiente aterrador.

Fuertes pisadas se escucharon mientras alguien raspaba la puerta trasera, de inmediato Logan tomó posición de combate mientras iba a ver que ocurría, Peter por su lado se puso de forma protectora frente a su hermana y David.

— ¡Raven! — gritó de Logan,

— ¡Azazel! — ahora fue el grito del platinado el cual llamó la atención. Mientras veía como una hermosa rubia llena de sangre venía montada sobre una gran bestia de pelaje sumamente oscuro.

— Charles está herido, Erik lo trae — explicó la mujer apurada, repentinamente cayendo inconsciente siendo rápidamente auxiliada por Logan, haciendo que Azazel diera un gruñido mientras Peter le pedía que volviera a su forma humana y entraran a la casa.

Azazel se estaba poniendo algo de ropa mientras explicaba a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado, como la ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos, estaban atentamente escuchando cuando un fuerte movimiento en la tierra los hizo quedar en silencio, nuevamente estaba temblando, apenas el sismo pasó todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, como si la guerra hubiera cesado por un segundo, solo para volver con más fuerza.

La puerta fue abierta con furia, dejando ver a un malherido Erik portando a un inconsciente Charles entre sus brazos, de inmediato Wanda despejó el sillón mientras David se largaba a llorar al ver a su padre de esa forma.

Erik como pudo se acercó al cachorro y lo apretó entre sus brazos, sabía que pequeña alfa no era su hijo, pero lo quería como tal, rápidamente lo consoló explicando que Charles estaba vivo, solo inconsciente. Raven que había vuelto a la consciencia y gracias a algunas vendas que Wanda le había proporcionado podía caminar nuevamente.

— Esos bastardos le dieron fuertes golpes — sollozó la beta — tenían...tenían una pistola en su frente — lloró con más fuerza abrazándose al cuerpo de su alfa — si no hubiera sido por Azazel estaríamos muertos. Para luego entre sollozos explicar como ella protegió al omega, como no dejó que lo llevaran, Azazel solo lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras daba besos en su coronilla explicando lo orgulloso que estaba.

Minutos después Raven ya había hecho curaciones en el cuerpo de Charles, solo había recibido una buena golpiza, pero en las próximas horas debería despertar pues no se veía nada roto o anormal, la rozadura en la pierna de Erik tampoco pintaba para mal, con algo de descanso estaría bien, era una suerte tanto para alfas como omegas poderse curar con mayor rapidez que un humano normal, en cambio a Raven le esperaban días para volver a estar sana.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron y que la noche ya había caído, solo siendo iluminados por una pequeña vela tomaron algo de alimentos, para luego rendirse ante el cansancio y la incertidumbre, no podían hacer mucho ante la nevazón y la noche, lo mejor sería esperar a que el clima mejorara o tuvieran algo de luz, pues tanto Magneto como Wolverine estaban incomunicados con sus grupos subversivos y era probable que tuvieran muchas bajas esa noche, necesitaban juntarse y planear el próximo movimiento, por ahora solo sabían que ambos grupos irían a refugiarse al lugar acordado, por suerte desde hace algunos días, habían acordado un lugar en común en caso de que la guerra estallara, todos los sobrevivientes se reunirían en las afueras de la ciudad en un abandonado bunker desde hace algunos siglos atrás, uno que habian adaptado en caso de ocurrir una catástrofe.

Azazel estaba recostado contra la muralla con Raven durmiendo sobre él, el alfa la acunaba de forma protectora mientras le daba el calor de su cuerpo. Erik tenía la cabeza de Charles sobre sus piernas, haciendo cariños en sus cabellos mientras poco se quedaba dormido. Wanda estaba acurrucada a su lado pues necesitaba el calor de un alfa, aunque en sus brazos tenía a David que pese a ser un niño, ya irradiaba toda la calidez de su naturaleza. Logan y Peter estaban vigilando luego de haber asegurado todas las puertas y ventanas, Peter había sacado algunas armas dejando a Logan anonadado, no sabía que el omega estuviera tan bien preparado.

— Logan, tienes que saber algo, soy el encargado de la división omega de la hermandad, todos los y las omegas están a mi cargo, me conocen como Quicksilver — se presentó extendiendo una mano — Logan ahora si que estaba asombrado, había escuchado rumores de ese omega que todos decían era más veloz que el sonido, un atlético y ágil omega, uno que podía luchar como todo un alfa, reconocido por ser certero y sanguinario cuando se le buscaba, aunque también hablaban de su gran corazón.

— Mierda, no lo puedo creer, eres sumamente conocido por todos — explicó Logan aún sorprendido haciendo que Peter soltara una risita mientras acariciaba las plumas de una de sus flechas — ¿Wanda es la bruja escarlata? — preguntó ahora, tenía sentido que la familia Lehnsherr en su conjunto fuera importante.

— Bingo, mi hermana es una maestra en la manipulación y la tortura psicológica— susurró bajito — no le agrada, pero son artes necesarias para una guerra — levantó los hombros quitándole importancia.

— Muchos alfas quieren cortejarte, he escuchado que varios lo han intentado — explicó Logan algo furioso. Él nunca había sentido curiosidad por aquel omega del cual todo el mundo hablaba, pero en diversas oportunidades había escuchado como las y los alfas lo habían cortejado siendo rechazados en el acto. La bruja escarlata también era reconocida por ser una hermosa omega tampoco había aceptado cortejo alguno.

— Todas y todos fallaron, no eran mi destinado — explicó el omega simplemente, para luego dedicarse a juguetear con la punta de una de sus flechas — pero eso que importante ahora, lo primero es ganar esta puta guerra. No mueras anciano, recuérdalo — el omega se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla — dormiré un poco, si me necesitas despiértame — el mocoso se sentó en el suelo, portando flechas en su hombro y con el arco al lado, como su estuviera listo para la lucha, Logan se quedó embobado con aquella imagen.

Sin pensarlo mucho un par de horas después se comenzó a aproximar a un dormido omega, quería olisquear su cuello, comprobar si sentía algo al sentir aquel aroma tan particular, a pasos sigilosos se aproximó a Peter, con cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió un frío y cortante metal en su cuello.

— Mierda Logan no me despiertes de esa forma — le gruñó Peter bajando la flecha que había dejado un pequeño rasguño en el cuerpo del alfa — estoy entrenado alfa, mi cuerpo reacciona ante el mínimo estímulo, más si me dormí pensando que estaba en una guerra. Ahora es mi turno, estoy renovado — se estiró e hizo crujir su cuello — mi turno de vigilar trata de dormir Logan — terminó de explicar Peter mientras llevaba una silla a la ventana — el alfa le hizo caso pues sus ojos estaban comenzando a picar y en un par de horas tendrían que huir y necesitaba tener todas sus fuerzas.

Logan logró conciliar el sueño, pensando en que necesitaba a ese omega tan particular, después de todo su cuello quemaba y sus colmillos salían sin su autorización cuando sentía su aroma, sus manos picaban por tenerlo entre sus brazos y sus labios por besarlo, al parecer eso de los destinados no era tan sólo una leyenda urbana como por tantos años había querido crecer.

En un par de horas escaparían de aquel infierno, sólo para entrar a uno peor. 


	6. Capítulo 5

Poco a poco comenzó a amanecer, en ningún momento dejaron de escucharse los estallidos. Una fina lluvia estaba cayendo, lentamente las gotas de agua estaban transformándose en nieve, lo que sólo avecinaba una tupida nevada, de esas que no permiten ver más que un par de centímetros adelante.

Peter estiró el cuerpo, para luego comenzar a despertar a todas las personas del lugar. Logan lededicó una mirada curiosa y luego se decidió a ignorarlo, haciendo que el omega le dedicara un mohín. Charles aún estaba algo débil, lo mismo pasaba con Raven quien aún no podía caminar del todo bien.

David no se separaba de su padre, el pequeño estaba asustado por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, provocando que Charles estuviera preocupado al ver a su pequeño alfa tan decaído, por suerte, Erik estaba a su lado apoyándolo, lo ayudaba a moverse, le daba cariños abrazos y uno que otro beso fugaz.

Prepararon algo de equipaje, principalmente tomaron la poca comida que había en el lugar junto a algunas mantas y ropa de abrigo, tendrían que viajar separados ya que juntos llamarían mucho la atención, algunos irían en su forma humana, mientras otros lo harían como su forma animal, tenían que hacerlo de forma rápida y silenciosa, quedando en volverse a encontrar en un plazo máximo de tres horas.

Se despidieron con abrazos y besos, aunque nadie lo quería decir tenían miedo, después de todo la muerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no sabían que tanta fuerza tenían los grupos contrarios, ni cuánto de los suyos habían caído durante la noche, sólo rogaban poder escabullirse y llegar en buen estado al Bunker.

Erik se fue con Charles, los tres lo hicieron en forma humana pues aún estaban heridos, Peter los rondaría en su forma humana en caso de cualquier enemigo el sería el encargado de protegerlos. Logan y Wanda se irían juntos en su forma animal, mientras Azazel en su forma bestia se llevaría a Raven sobre su lomo. Todos se dieron una última mirada y partieron rápido infiltrándose en la nieve.

Se sentía el aroma a pólvora y sangre, al parecer ni la lluvia ni la nieve podían llevarse el aroma de la devastación. Fuertes estruendos se escuchaban, al parecer eran bombas y disparos los cuales les hacían estremecer hasta los huesos. La temperatura se sentía aun más baja, la nieve ya no era débil y suave, poco a poco a medida que descendía la temperatura comenzaron a hacerse más grande los copos de nieve, cayendo granizos, los cuales poco a poco comenzaron a caer con fuerza, haciendo que todo el mundo corriera por refugio.

Peter corría en medio del bosque, adoraba correr en su modo bestia, sabía muy bien que se podría defender como animal, aun así, cargaba con algunas armas amarradas en una de sus patas, esperaba no tener que utilizarlas. Pero un agudo grito llamó su atención, reconocía muy bien esa voz, su hermana estaba en peligro y él haría todo por salvarla.

Corrió entre la los arboles y la maleza, sentía más aroma a pólvora y el asqueroso aroma a miedo, quería llegar cuanto antes, no escatimaría en vidas ni en armas para defender a su hermana. Pero cuando llegó al lugar del enfrentamiento ya no había rastros de Wanda, en su lugar se encontró con Logan en su forma humana siendo torturado por diez malditos humanos. No lo pensó y soltó un fuerte gruñido llamando la atención los betas, rápidamente se adentró en el bosque escuchando como Logan le exigía que huyera, pero Peter era alguien obstinado, además, ningún omega en su sano juicio dejaría a su alfa destinado morir, él estaba dispuesto a todo por salvarlo.

Se forma sigilosa se transformo en humano, escondió sus armas y tomó algunas, agudizó su vista y su olfato, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando atravesó la primera garganta, el beta ni siquiera pudo chistar, lentamente se traslado en la penumbra acabando con cinco hombres más, no podía creer lo ridículamente fácil que era deshacerse de ellos, sin su tecnología y sus balas de plata, ellos no eran nada.

Según su cuenta sólo quedaban cuatro humanos, de seguro custodiando y maltratando a Logan, se subió a uno de los árboles y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, tuvo que ahogar un gruñido y morder su labio con fuerza al ver como disparaban a Logan en uno de sus brazos, el alfa soltó un grito lleno de dolor, Peter conocía muy bien como aquellas malditas cosas desgarraban la carne. Tomó su arco y en un santiamén dos humanos cayeron con una flecha atravesando sus cráneos, Peter se hizo presente, su cabello platinado resplandecía, su piel ensangrentada contrastaba con la nieve y sus ojos destallaban una fría mirada de odio.

Un humano lo apuntó con su arma, pero sus manos temblaban, Peter soltó una risa socarrona y avanzó aún más rápido mientras no dejaba de gritarle improperios ni amenazas, el otro humano se le unió a su compañero, Logan al fin tendría una oportunidad de escapar, aunque lo que el quería era rescatar a su omega, aunque siendo sinceros, era muy claro quien estaba rescatando a quien.

Aunque Logan intentó unirse a la lucha el dolor en su cuerpo no se lo permitió, en cambio, vio en primera fila lo despiadado y hábil que era Peter, no era un rumor, Peter era realmente un omega de temer, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la sangre y masa encefálica de uno de los humanos salpicó su rostro, finalmente al único humano vivo, el omega decidió exterminarlo con un limpio corte en la garganta.

Se sacudió el cuerpo y con una mueca intentó limpiar la sangre de su rostro, Logan estaba anonadado, impactado ante lo que había visto, nunca se imaginó a un omega de esa forma, mucho menos a uno como Peter, quien era el omega más cálido y tierno con el cual se había cruzado.

— Deja de mirarme así anciano — le gruñó Peter molesto — no todos los omegas somos débiles, a algunos se nos da muy bien matar — terminó de hablar el platinado molesto, desde pequeño había recibido críticas por no ser el típico omega sumiso, pero ni a él ni a su padre le interesaron, el siempre siguió sus propios ideales — ahora déjame ayudarte — y antes de que Logan respondiera Peter clavó un cuchillo en el malherido brazo del alfa, quien gruñó e intentó alejar a Peter de un golpe, pero el omega ni siquiera se inmutó ante el impacto en su mejilla, en su lugar movió con fuerza hasta sacar la jodida bala de plata, de inmediato Logan se sintió aliviado, observando como un chorrito de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por su brazo, el omega se agachó un poco y llevó sus labios hasta aquel lugar, comenzó a lamer con ímpetu hasta que la sangre dejó de salir y lentamente la herida comenzó a cerrar.

Logan no pudo hablar, en su lugar de manera silenciosa comenzó a seguir al omega, quien fue por el resto de sus armas, en silencio se escabulleron en el bosque ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, además, aún no estaban a salvo, nada indicaba que no se encontraran con más grupos de enemigos en el camino.

Charles y Erik iban cansados, el camino se les tornó largo y difícil, el frío les calaba los huesos y sus heridas aún no estaban del todo recuperadas. David iba molesto, el alfa tenía sus colmillos salidos y gruñía ante cualquier mínimo ruido, un fuerte sonido les hizo pegar un salto, fue en medio del miedo que David sin aviso previo se trasformo en su bestia, el pequeño lobito salió huyendo al bosque, dejando a los dos adultos preocupados intentando seguirle el paso.

Frente a ellos vieron como Peter en su forma animal desgarraba con sus colmillos a un humano, la sangre cayó sobre su blanco pelaje, sin aviso previo David se le unió al ataque enterrando sus colmillitos en las inertes piernas del humano. Logan solo miraba sorprendido, aún no se acostumbraba a todo lo que estaba viviendo, él, un gran y reconocido alfa había quedado como un inútil, hasta Magneto estaba compartiendo su puesto frente a tal majestuoso omega.

El omega se trasformo en un humano y comenzó a acariciar los pelajes del lobito hasta que David se convirtió en humano, finalmente el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su vecino.

— Gracias cariño, me ayudaste con el enemigo — felicitó Peter tocando su cabecita para luego juntar sus naricitas — ahora nadie nos molestara, vamos tenemos que llegar al refugio señalo el joven omega mientras el resto de los adultos le seguía el paso en silencio, aun asimilando la situación.

Tuvieron que pasar grandes ramas y artefactos abandonados hasta dar con una pequeña compuerta, giraron la manilla, observando que nadie estuviera alrededor, para finalmente comenzar a descender por un estrecho túnel.

— Llegaron — escucharon la voz de Wanda y como la mujer se lanzaba a sus brazos, observando que cada uno estuviera sin mayores heridas — gracias Logan, gracias por salvarme la vida — la omega lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el alfa se sintiera algo incómodo, sobretodo ante la dura mirada que le dio Peter, quien rápidamente se escabullo del lugar, para ir al encuentro con otros jóvenes.

Logan sólo movió la cabeza asistiendo y dejó que la bella omega limpiara y vendara la herida de su brazo, pero en ningún momento dejo de mirar al omega que le había salvado la vida, pero Peter lo ignoraba absolutamente, el muchacho con una gran sonrisa abrazaba y saluda a cada persona de su grupo, para luego presentarse de forma cortes con cada integrante de los X-Men, no le paso desapercibida la cara de idiota que pusieron algunos alfas de su equipo al encontrarse directamente con aquel omega que hasta hace poco no era más que una leyenda urbana.

Un ruido llamó la atención, todos se voltearon a ver la escalera que daba hacia el exterior, los últimos que faltaban al fin habian llegado, Azazel venía gruñendo con una inconsciente beta entre sus brazos, algunos gruñeron al no entender la situación.

— Mamá — el grito de un joven omega llamo la atención de todos, de inmediato un hombre de cabellos oscuros se acercó corriendo hasta la inconsciente mujer, soltando gimoteos mientras Azazel le explicaba que sólo era fiebre.

— ¡¿Qué hace una beta aquí?! ¡ellos son unos traidores! — soltó un fuerte alfa gruñendo.

— Ella es la esposa de Azazel, madre de Kurt— gruñó Erik callando a su subordinado — ella salvo a mi omega de sus propios compañeros, estuvo dispuesta a dar la vida por uno de nosotros — todos se callaron y se quedaron mirando sin entender, Charles por su lado se sonrojó de forma súbita.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Magneto, en silencio siguieron ordenando el lugar, esperando que llegaran otros sobrevivientes. Kurt puso paños fríos sobre la frente de su madre, para luego darle algo de agua, finalmente abrazó a su padre mientras le hacía un par de preguntas.

— Tú lo sabias — Peter dijo riendo a un muchacho de cabellos rubios, el alfa solo le dio una gran sonrisa asistiendo con la cabeza, Warren ya llevaba años juntos al omega y conocía absolutamente todo de él.

— Si, pero no me correspondía a mi decirlo — expreso algo avergonzado — ahora Pet, quítate toda la sangre de esos humanos, apestas — el alfa arrugó la nariz y con delicadeza comenzó a limpiar a su amigo haciendo que el omega soltara algunas risas divertido. Ellos dos se conocían de cachorros, junto a Kurt se hicieron amigos desde que tenían memoria, siempre los tres juntos, hasta que Warren y Kurt se dieron cuenta de que estaban destinados, desde ese momento la joven pareja no se separaba en ningún momento, aunque nunca dejaron a Peter de lado, ellos eran muy unidos para algo como eso, eran prácticamente hermanos. Wanda se les unía muchas veces junto a Ororo, una de las alfas más fuerte, los chiquillos eran reconocidos e importantes guerreros dentro de los más jóvenes.

El silencio era abrumador, la gente estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que llegaran más sobrevivientes, algunos lloraban en silencio al pensar en sus seres queridos. Wolverine y Magneto se dedicaron a dar cuenta de los sobrevivientes de sus grupos, haciendo conexiones entre sus gentes, se tenían que preparar, el tiempo no se frenaba y la batalla final se acercaba rápidamente.

La compuerta nuevamente fue abierta, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, expectante ante la llegada de nuevos refugiados. Descendió una joven mujer de cabellos castaños junto a un hombre de anteojos y apariencia tímida.

— Son Hank y Moira — explico Logan llamando la atención de todos — y si, son betas — algunos alfas y omegas soltaron gruñidos, pero rápidamente se callaron al ver la fiera mirada en sus líderes.

— Amor llegaste — todos desviaron la atención ante un alto y rubio alfa, quien salió al encuentro del beta, tomando su rostro y estampando un fuerte beso en sus labios, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara de forma súbita.

— Alex, cálmate por favor — regañó Logan apretándose el puente de la nariz.

— Raven, cariño — la castaña seguida por el muchacho de anteojos fue a saludar de forma efusiva a la beta que aún estaba convaleciente.

— Papá, logre contactarme con Vision, tenemos a Stark y Rogers dentro — soltó la omega de forma risueña con un extraño aparato en las manos. Todo el mundo se miraba, cada momento se sumaban más y más interrogantes.

— Ok, ok, ok. Ordenemos un poco por favor, calma y silencio — se escuchó la grave voz de Magneto, todo el mundo asistió y se dedicaron a mirar a todos los involucrados.

— Hola, mi presento, soy Moira MacTaggert, una beta — de inmediato se escucharon abucheos, pero las miradas de Logan y Erik los callaron a todos — soy paleoantropóloga y este es mi compañero, Henry McCoy, genetista.

— Y mi pareja — interrumpió Alex haciendo que Logan lo callara de un gruñido, la beta lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

— Muchos betas estamos en contra de esta revuelta, no compartimos los ideales de Stryker. Al igual que ustedes nos hemos organizado, Raven es una de nuestras líderes — la mencionaba dio una amable sonrisa mientras su esposo la abrazaba y sus amigos, Charles y Logan, la miraban sin poder creerlo — muchos hemos investigado para derrocar los argumentos de ese bastardo, ahora que tenemos la verdad gracias a las colaboraciones que hemos hecho con científicos de otros países, también quieren callarnos a nosotros, todos corremos peligro con un demente como él al mando, Hank, explícales nuestras conclusiones — el mencionado se acomodó los anteojos y comenzó a hablar.

— En los primeros homínidos, la división alfas, betas y omegas era algo normal, estaba en nuestros genes y fue la forma en la que vivimos y evolucionamos, era una forma de protección ante el entorno hostil en el que vivíamos, incluso los primeros homo sapiens sapiens tenían manifestada esta mutación. Pero una vez que los humanos se comenzaron a adaptar mejor al ambiente, esta mutación comenzó a dejar de manifestarse lentamente, sólo quedan algunos vestigios encontrados en las materialidades de los primeros cazadores recolectores, y a modo de leyenda o de divinidades en uno que otro escrito de sociedades más avanzados, que presumimos ocasionalmente se manifestaba algún alfa u omega, durante años vivimos todos como una sola especie, sin embargo, la mutación estaba escondida entre nuestros genes, de cierta forma estaba dormida, esperando para volver a manifestarse, luego de la casi extinción del mundo como lo conocemos, la mutación se reactivo y es lo que conocemos actualmente — terminó de explicar Hank mientras su novio le daba un abrazo.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio procesando lo explicado, por primera vez, alguien explicaba el origen de lo que se considero raro, pero que ahora sabían que era lo más normal, que era parte de la humanidad y que con eso se caía todo el argumento de Stryker.

— Respecto a lo otro — Magneto llamó la atención de todos — Vision es parte del gobierno vecino, lo comandan Stark y Rogers una singular pareja, ellos tomaron el poder del país hace un par de años y lograron una nación armónica entre las tres razas, ellos nos han ayudado y quieren que aquí logremos lo mismo, quieren que Genosha sea tan libre como lo que ellos tienen. Ahora nos ayudaran a superar este conflicto, según dijo mi hija, ellos ya se encuentran en camino.

— Mos betas ya están infiltrados — Raven fue quien llamó la atención del resto — no crean que todos los humanos lamemos el suelo por donde pisa ese bastardo, algunos queremos colgarlo de las bolas — Raven los hizo reír a todos, lentamente la calma se estaba dando.

Durante el resto de la tarde, llegaron algunos nuevos refugiados, si bien había tristeza por los caídos, también había esperanza, alfas y omegas ya no estaban solos, ahora eran un gran grupo, con apoyo de betas, gente de importancia, incluso ejércitos de otras naciones, se tenía miedo del gran conflicto de Genosha, pero sentían que ganarían, solo debían luchar con uñas y dientes. 

La noche llegó o al menos así lo indicaban algunos relojes que tenían, ellos desde bastante metros bajo tierra no podían saber que estaba pasando afuera, solo rogaban porque sus hermanos alfas y omegas siguieran con vida en algún lugar.

Peter, su hermana y sus amigos se encargaron de repartir comida, ver que a nadie le faltara nada. Logan y Erik conversaban los pasos a seguir y coordinaban una reunión. Charles se unió al grupo de los betas y le exigió a Raven saber más sobre su grupo subalterno. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a dormirse, algunos pequeños lloraban asustados, muchos habian perdido a sus padres, ante el asombro de todos, David jugueteo con cada pequeño, calmó a muchos pequeños omegas, pero incluso lo pudo hacer con alfitas de su edad, incluso con algunos un poco mayores.

— Será un gran líder — susurró Erik apoyándose en el hombro de su omega.

— Gracias a Peter, tú hijo le ha hecho tan bien al mío, realmente es como su hermano mayor — susurró Charles agradecido, estaba seguro que gracias al amable omega su hijo había tomado confianza, una que necesitaban con muchas más urgencia.

— Peter lo ama como su hermanito, sólo míralos — Erik señaló y ambos quedaron enternecidos al ver como Peter lo besaba riendo, para luego arrullar al pequeño alfa hasta que cayó dormido. A continuación, fue hasta dónde Erik y Charles a dejar el pequeño, despidiéndose con una sonrisa divertida, advirtiendo a los adultos que no hicieran cochinadas frente a todos, Erik le gruñó enojado mientras se sonrojaba, Charles solo se ruborizó drásticamente.

Peter se acurrucó apoyado en una muralla, le dolía el cuerpo y aún sentía el horrible aroma de los betas que asesinó. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tenía frío y sueño, comenzó a cabecear cuando sintió una cálida presencia a su lado, no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

— Gracias omega — Peter sintió como Logan se acercaba a su cuello, sintió sus dientes y como le daba algunos besos en el lugar, haciendo a su omega interno suspirar — salvaste mi vida — lentamente Logan comenzó a avanzar por la línea de su mandíbula, Peter sólo abrió los ojos al sentir como unos torpes labios tomaban los suyos, se quedó inmóvil para luego integrarse a las caricias.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un Logan con una alegre sonrisa, para luego ver a la distancia la cara de su padre y Charles, ambos burlándose de él, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara aún más. Rápidamente, tomó a Logan se la mano y tironeándolo lo llevó hasta un lugar más privado.

Entraron a una bodega, Peter lanzó a Logan a un rincón, para luego ponerse a ahorcajas sobre él, ante una inminente guerra y una alta probabilidad de morir, él quería vivir lo que no había vivido, en ese momento lo único que quería era estar con Logan, saber que era estar con un alfa. Logan no necesitó preguntar, él también quería, se sumó a las caricias, tomó sus labios con pasión y poco a poco la temperatura subió en el lugar. Ya no quedaban ropas, ahora sólo eran dos cuerpos chocando, gimiendo y sintiendo pasión como nunca antes.

Logan lo embistió con cariño, en ningún momento sus miradas se despegaron, ambos se sonreían de forma cómplice, ninguno quiso hablar, no había tiempo para palabras o promesas de amor, luego sería muy duro recordarlas, preferían guardar cada "te amo" en sus corazones, si sobrevivían, tenían una vida entera para decirlo, por ahora, solo se conformaban con conectarse, con ser uno solo, con transmitir el amor, la pasión, la lujuria y cada sentimiento mediante sus caricias y sus orgasmos, no querían sufrir, no querían dolor, pero la muerte era lo único seguro que tenían en ese momento, solo querían cada segundo juntos, no querían que luego fuera muy tarde.

Cerca de una hora después, ambos hombres salieron del lugar con una amplia sonrisa, Logan se sentó para luego poner a Peter sobre su regazo, dando tiernos besos en su cuello comenzó a hacerlo dormir, no dejó de admirarlo lleno de orgullo, para luego dormirse junto a él, ahora tenía una razón para salir con vida del conflicto, al fin, tenía un futuro más allá de la guerra.


	7. Capítulo 6

Cuando Logan se despertó de inmediato sintió la ausencia del omega, soltó un gruñido de forma involuntaria y rápidamente comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, a los pocos minutos pudo ver como el omega estaba arrullando a algunos niños, probablemente pequeños alfas y omegas que habían llegado huérfanos al lugar.

Se quedó anonadado, se le hizo extraño ver a Peter en esa faceta, después de todo hace menos de un día lo había visto matar a sangre fría, en cambio ahora, era un omega totalmente distinto, trasmitía una calidez que nunca antes pensó en ver, sus manos picaban por ir hasta el omega, ansiaba sentirlo entre sus brazos y aspirar el aroma de su cuello, quería hundir su nariz en el cuello.

— Tío, hambre — Logan dio un respingo cuando el pequeño alfita se hundió en su cuello —papi aún está durmiendo y Erik también — David hizo un mohín que le sacó una sonrisa al alfa, lo tomó entre sus brazos y afirmándolo sobre su cadera se lo llevó, de seguro Peter sabría donde conseguir comida, dio un último vistazo a su amigo y definitivamente, Charles se veía extremadamente cómodo en los brazos de Magneto.

Peter terminó de repartir comida a los más pequeños, levantó la cara cuando sintió una fragancia que ya conocía muy bien, rápidamente esbozo una gran sonrisa y fue al encuentro del pequeño alfa que ya consideraba su hermanito, lo tomó entre sus brazos y el pequeño se hundió en su cuello, para luego susurrar que quería alimento.

— Omega te ves cansado — expresó Logan al darse cuenta del semblante de Peter, su piel estaba blanca y sus ojos estaban marcados por unas importantes ojeras. El omega lo miró, levantó los hombros y lo ignoró rotundamente, dejando al alfa con la palabra en la boca fue por algo de comida para David y para seguir entregando a la gente. Logan soltó un gruñido haciendo que algunos niños y niñas dieran un salto, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Peter.

Horas más tarde las cosas no paraban en el búnker, no había entrado nadie y los ánimos estaban por los suelos, ya prácticamente era imposible que llegara alguien más, indicando que no habían más sobrevivientes, rogaban porque sus compañeros alfas y omegas hubieran encontrado otros refugios, algún aliado, esperaban que algunos compañeros betas les hubieran brindado algo de apoyo.

Incluso estando importantes metros bajo tierra lograban sentir el ruido de las explosiones, el aroma del lugar estaba viciado a sangre, algunos omegas chillaban, los alfas estaban intranquilos, los pequeños lloraban, todo el mundo tenía una horrible sensación, sabían que lo peor no había pasado, tenían miedo de lo que se encontrarían al salir de aquel lugar.

Ese día no hubo visita de los betas, estaban incomunicados y eso sólo aumentaba los nervios del grupo, Alex frustrado en más de una oportunidad golpeo el muro, no le gustaba la incertidumbre, tenía miedo por Hank, no quería que nadie tocara a su beta, le arrancaría la cabeza a quien se atreviera.

Un fuerte aroma golpeó la nariz de todos, una joven omega soltó un chillido mientras su cuerpo temblaba, Wanda fue rápida a su encuentro gruñéndole a todo alfa que se acercaba, rápidamente Kurt llegó a su lado inyectando un inhibidor del celo, a los pocos minutos Warren terminó de gruñirle a algunos insistentes alfas llevándose a la muchacha a otro lugar.

Sabían que una situación así podría pasar, el encierro y el miedo podría adelantar algunos celos, y algunos alfas inexpertos no eran inmunes a las exaltadas feromonas, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

— Omegas — todos los mencionados se quedaron mirando a la joven Lehnsherr — todos y todas tomaremos píldoras, no podemos permitirnos un celo en este encierro. A nadie le gusta y aún están en etapa de experimentación, pero es un mal necesario. Quizás sientan algunos malestares, les pido que me avisen inmediatamente — suspiro la muchacha.

— Ningún alfa tomará a un omega sin su consentimiento — la fuerte voz de Erik retumbó por todo el lugar — demostremos que no somos aquellos monstruos que hacen creer los asquerosos humanos — Raven le dedicó una mirada molesta mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Nadie alcanzó a hablar cuando un fuerte ruido y una alta vibración se comenzó a sentir, de un momento a otro la tierra comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Las pocas velas se apagaron, la tierra se comenzó a mover con mayor intensidad, el ambiente se vició con un fuerte aroma a miedo, se escuchaban gritos y chillidos, todo era un horrible caos.

Charles comenzó a gritar desesperado, su hijo no estaba y no sabía cómo encontrarlo, se escuchaba como algunas cosas caían, gritos de dolor y llantos desesperados, el omega en medio de la oscuridad se movía lleno de miedo, su corazón dolía y necesitaba a su pequeño.

Los segundos parecían horas, Logan estaba seguro que llevaban más de tres minutos y al parecer la tierra no tenía para cuando parar, de un momento a otro el movimiento cesó, a los pocos segundos todos los gritos y llantos se apagaron, hubo un minuto de absoluto silencio, nadie se atrevía a mover, a hablar, ni siquiera a susurrar.

No faltó mucho para que el caos volviera, lentamente algunas velas se comenzaron a prender, encontrándose con un gran desastre, muchas cosas estaban en el suelo, habían algunas personas heridas, habían sido aplastadas por repisas u otras cosas, incluso algunos habían salido dañados cuando alfas u omegas desesperados se habían transformado en grandes bestias. Había comida por los suelos. Charles rápidamente se incorporó a la poca luz, una habilidad que tenían todos los omegas y alfas con la poca luz, gimoteo llamando a su hijo, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho.

— Pa…papi — sintió como tironeaban su ropa, rápidamente soltó el llanto y acunó a su pequeño, ambos lloraban mientras notaban el polvo y la sangre que les cubría el cuerpo. Un poco más atrás estaba Peter con una sincera sonrisa, Charles le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y luego trató de calmar a su niño con su aroma.

— Bebé estás a salvo, tuve tanto miedo — suspiró Charles sollozando.

— Peter me protegió, él es valiente, muy valiente. Un omega maravilloso, me quiero casar con él — soltó el pequeño de forma sincera y con los ojitos brillantes. Charles no pudo evitar una risita, sólo su hijo podía soltar un comentario como ese en un momento tan catastrófico, realmente los niños eran admirables.

— No — ambos dieron un salto al escuchar la grave voz de Logan — están a salvo — explicó el alfa soltando un fuerte suspiro, para luego alejarse rápidamente de ahí, dejando confundidos a David y a Charles.

— Mi omega, David bebé — ahora escucharon la voz de Erik, para luego sentir algunos besos por parte del alfa, quien los atrajo a su cuerpo y los inundó en feromonas, Charles sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando acurrucado en el pecho del alfa, mientras David lo imitaba sin entender nada.

Necesitaban atender a los heridos, rápidamente Raven y Charles se pusieron a trabajar, David como un niño grande se quedó al cuidado de Wanda, ayudándola a llevar vendas y compresas que tu papi y tía necesitaban. Por otra parte, Magneto y Wolverine hablaban con sus alfas más cercanos, necesitaban ver que pasos seguir, ya habían pasado muchas horas sin noticias del exterior y ahora con un terremoto las cosas se complicaron, incluso tenían que sacar algunos cadáveres antes de que fueran foco de enfermedades.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería mandar un pequeño grupo de expedición, aún no podían salir en manada, no mientras no llegaran los refuerzos del exterior, seguramente ahora con el terremoto se retrasaría un poco más la llegaba de Stark. Por suerte tenían suministros para un par de días, si los racionaban bien podrían durar algunas semanas, las suficientes para terminar de crear un buen plan, tener refuerzos y preparar un ambiente óptimo para la guerra.

Charles se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras seguía trabajando de forma concentrada, él y Raven eran prácticamente los únicos que podían ayudar, y él haría hasta lo imposible por no perder más vidas. Quedó anonadado ante el comportamiento de su hijo, David que tendía a ser bastante tímido estaba siendo de extrema utilidad, el niño lo estaba ayudando de forma responsable, incluso soltando increíbles palabras de consuelo, se sintió absolutamente orgulloso, en esos momentos sentía que todo había valido la pena.

— Tú no vas a ir omega — Logan gruñó llamando la atención de un importante grupo de alfas.

— Mala jugada — escuchó un susurró por parte de Erik, el alfa seguía con el semblante serio esperando la reacción de su hijo.

— Tú no eres mi alfa — Peter lo miró fijamente, haciendo que todo el grupo pusiera atención en ellos dos — a mi nadie me manda — soltó enojado, soltando un fuerte aroma mientras sus colmillos se dejaban a la vista — que me hayas follado no te da ningún derecho a mandarme, ningún puto alfa tiene el derecho a mandarme — terminó de expresar el omega con una voz gélida. Algunos miraban curiosos y otros divertidos, especialmente los amigos de Peter.

— Te quedas acá — ahora su gruñido salió con su voz de mando, llamando incluso más la atención de todos.

— A mi hijo no lo mandas — ahora fue el fuerte gruñido de Erik él que se escuchó — en nuestro grupo los omegas valen tanto o más que los alfas — soltó de forma calmada — y no hay nadie más rápido y seguro que mi hijo, no hay discusión — Peter, Kurt y Warren, salgan a misión cuanto antes. Tú veras a quien envías Wolverine, pero de la hermandad ya está decidido quienes irán a investigar — terminó de explicar tranquilamente el alfa — ahora si me permiten tengo cosas que hacer, ve con cuidado Pet — el alfa pasó al lado de su hijo, dejando un cálido beso en su frente, el resto de los seguidores de Erik se dispersó rápidamente, comenzando a ayudar en todo lo que podían.

Logan pasó sus manos por su rostro frustrado, ese jodido omega lo había sacado de sus casillas y definitivamente lo había dejado en ridículo, disperso rápido a su grupo. Necesitaba pensar cuál sería el mejor plan a seguir, además, le urgía hablar con Peter.

— Gracias omega, gracias por todo lo que haces — soltó Erik dándole un fugaz beso en el cuello — gracias por ayudar a mi hija David, serás un excelente alfa — acarició los cabellos del pequeño quien esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Había sido una tarde dura, habían muchos heridos y mucho miedo, por suerte casi no se habían sentido réplicas y gracias al arduo trabajo de algunos voluntarios ya todo estaba volviendo a la calma. Algunos subordinados de Logan sacaron un par de cadáveres, escondiéndolo de forma rápida en el bosque, no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos, necesitaban al menos algunos días para reponerse y estar preparados para la batalla.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el pequeño grupo de expedición había partido y aún no tenían noticias, tampoco se habían hecho presentes los betas aliados, haciendo que lentamente la incertidumbre y el miedo se apoderaba del búnker.

Logan miró su reloj de muñeca, Peter ya se había ido hace cinco horas y aún no regresaba, se sentía idiota, no había alcanzado a pedir disculpas, tenía una mala sensación en la boca.

— Tranquilo, mi hermano sabe cuidarse — explicó Wanda sentándose al lado del líder, mientras le extendía algo de alimento — Peter es realmente rápido y fuerte, es un omega excepcional — finalizó la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente se comenzaba a quedar dormida. A los pocos minutos, Erik llegó hasta ella llevandosela y poniéndola al lado de Charles, ambos omegas estaban exhaustos luego de haber corrido ayudando heridos toda la tarde.

El ambiente en el búnker era lúgubre, la desesperanza se había apoderado de los corazones, muchos ya estaban dando la causa por perdida, algunos estaban dudando si valía la pena luchar.

Un ruido hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, de inmediato todo el mundo giró su vista hasta la pequeña escalera que comunicaba con el exterior, a los pocos segundos se mostró el beta del día anterior, Alex rápidamente corrió al encuentro de su novio, lamiendo algunas heridas en su mejilla.

— El terremoto causó gran destrucción — explicó el beta acomodándose los anteojos — habían militares betas por todas partes, no fue fácil escabullirme — terminó de explicar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire — las cosas están bien, no nos han descubierto y muchos compañeros betas están cuidando a los suyos — dio una gran sonrisa, mientras las personas de forma esporádica daba aplausos — al fin buenas noticias, al fin algo de esperanzas — tengo…tengo una lista, no está completa, pero tengo algunos nombres de quienes están a salvo — finalizó el beta algo nervioso mientras Alex lo abrazaba, lentamente comenzó a decir nombres mientras algunos omegas y alfas se ponían a llorar de alegría, quizás las cosas no estaban tan mal, aún había algo porque luchar.

Alex puso al beta sobre su regazo mientras se negaba a soltarlo, había estado tan asustado por su novio, sabía que estaban armando una revolución y de sólo pensar en que el malnacido de Stryker le hiciera algo, hacía a su alfa interno aullar.

— Alfa, necesito hablar con Logan y Erik, hay una cosa que no quise hablar el público pero que es importante que sepan — finalizó el beta nervioso, acomodándose nuevamente sus anteojos. De inmediato el alfa fue a llamar a los líderes de ambos grupos.

— No todas son buenas noticias, hay campos de concentración — explicó el beta sollozando, mientras su alfa lo aproximaba a su cuerpo, lamiendo sus lágrimas — Stryker está demente, ahora tortura y experimenta — sollozó más fuerte mientras Magneto y Wolverine se miraban nerviosos, nunca pensaron que llegaría a tales extremos.

Los líderes llegaron a la conclusión que no podían mentirle a su grupo, con pesar llamaron la atención y dieron las nuevas y malas noticias, la desesperanza volvió al grupo, los llantos comenzaron, rápidamente desapareciendo la felicidad y las esperanzas momentáneas que los habían embriagado tan solo uno minutos atrás.

La escotilla fue abierta, se sintió un fuerte aroma a sangre y otros aromas desagradables, todo el mundo se quedó expectante, esperando con miedo lo que se podrían encontrar. Al primero que vieron fue a Kurt, el muchacho venía pálido, mientras grandes heridas se veían en su cuerpo.

— Tienen…tienen campos de concentración — soltó sollozando — nos están torturando, nos están matando — sollozó fuertemente — logra…logramos rescatar a algunos de nuestros hermanos — explicó mientras lentamente empezaban a aparecer alfas y omegas, todos venían heridos y con miradas trastornadas.

— Peter… atraparon a Peter — soltó Warren que era el último en entrar — un fuerte gruñido se escuchó, para que luego Erik golpeara furioso uno de los muros.

Logan sentía como el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones, como si toda la sangre se hubiera drenado de su cuerpo, dando pasos inseguros se alejó un poco del grupo, necesitaba pensar, se sentía asfixiado y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

Charles tenía los ojos aguados, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo, rápidamente fuer hasta su alfa, lo rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, sentía su dolor, él tenía miedo por Peter, sentía un fuerte amor por Peter. Erik se giró y escondió su nariz en el cuello del omega, no faltó mucho para que Charles sintiera algunas cálidas lágrimas, nunca pensó en ver a un alfa como Erik de esa forma, trago duro y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

— Nunca he tenido miedo Charles, fui entrenado al igual que mis hijos para esta gran guerra — soltó un sollozo — pero no quiero perderlo, no a mi niño — tembló sollozando bajito, mientras Charles con lágrimas en los ojos y sin saber que palabras decir, lo abrazó con cariño.

— Él estará bien — ambos dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de Wanda — lo siento aquí — señaló su corazón — Charles esas personas nos necesitan — ahora señaló a los heridos — lo mejor que podemos hacer por Pet es ayudar, eso es lo que a él le gusta, si nos viera llorando por él se molestaría. Tú papi arriba ese ánimo, Pet es más fuerte que cualquier alfa — la chiquilla dio una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos — tu grupo te necesita, debes mantener la fe, muestrales que todo estará bien, que juntos lograremos ganar esta guerra — le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego ayudar a quien podía con una gran sonrisa, Erik soltó un suspiro, se secó las lágrimas y se puso a ayudar, estaba realmente orgulloso de sus cachorros.

Poco a poco las cosas se fueron tranquilizando en el búnker, los heridos entre sollozos comentaban lo que habían vivido, pero también hubo importantes reencuentros que lograron algo de alegrías en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Las horas seguían avanzando, ya era entrada la madrugada las cosas al fin se habían calmado, todo el mundo necesitaba dormir algunas horas, estaban cansados y había sido un día cargado de importantes emociones, sólo algunas omegas y alfas se quedaron despiertos para estar atentos a cualquier ruido o cosa anormal.

Logan dio un suspiro, él no estaba de guardia, aún así no podía conciliar el sueño. A lo lejos pudo ver como Erik estaba dormido con David acurrucado sobre su cuerpo, mientras con sus brazos tenía a Charles por un lado y a Wanda por el otro, seguramente brindándoles calor corporal. Dio una sonrisa, luego se enfocó en su amiga Raven, quien estaba abrazada a su alfa, a su lado vio a Kurt y a Warren dormidos, los muchachos se veían maltratados, eso sólo aumentaba el miedo que tenía por su omega.

Wolverine miró su reloj de muñeca, ya eran más de las seis de la mañana y simplemente no pudo cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo intentó su cabeza se llenó de horrorosas imágenes con su omega. Dio un salto cuando un aroma conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales, era muy débil, pero estaba ahí, sin importar nada salió corriendo, ignorando a omegas y alfas que le pedían regresar, no salir del búnker.

El alfa cayó de rodillas, frente a él estaba Peter en su forma humana, el muchacho estaba cubierto de sangre, tierra y nieve. El alfa se aproximó con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería aceptar lo que estaba viendo, un doloroso gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta, sintiendo como el gélido aire secaba sus lágrimas. 


	8. Capítulo 7

— Deja de llorar, ayúdame con Pet — Logan sintió como una cálida mano se apoyaba en su hombro — mi hermano está vivo, su corazón late lento, pero aún lo siento — terminó de explicar Wanda mientras con lágrimas en los ojos se dirigía hacia su hermano, Logan sin decir palabra alguna, aún algo aturdido fue en ayuda de su omega.

Peter tenía un fuerte aroma a sangre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquel espeso liquido carmesí, su nariz se arrugó al sentir otros desagradables aromas, mordió su labio con fuerza al notar las grandes heridas que había en el inconsciente omega, tenía miedo, estaba seguro que su omega estaba al borde la muerte.

Cuando entraron con Peter fue un caos, las pocas personas que estaban despiertas se quedaron en absoluto silencio, expectantes al ver de esa forma al muchacho, de inmediato Wanda fue por su padre y por Charles, rápidamente el omega comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de Peter soltando algunos sollozos al ver el mal estado en el cual se encontraba, con cuidado y paciencia curó cada herida, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo, definitivamente Peter había sido torturado de crueles maneras.

Erik a su lado estaba nervioso, ofuscado, su fuerte fragancia estaba poniendo nervioso a algunos omegas e incluso a un par de alfas, nadie se dio en cuenta en que momento David había despertado, pero en ese momento el pequeño alfa estaba tironeando el pantalón de Erik, para luego acurrucarse en su pecho y con sumo cuidado limpiar algunas lágrimas que habían caído, haciendo que el alfa se sintiera extremadamente enternecido.

— Son heridas graves, no les mentiré — dijo Charles mientras les mostraba una bandeja con cerca de diez balas de plata — hay grandes cortes, quemaduras y heridas de bala, pero Peter es un omega fuerte, se aferró a la vida — se calló un momento — estoy seguro que incluso algunos alfas hubieran cedido a la tortura y él no lo hizo, confiemos en que pronto lo tendremos plenamente consciente entre nosotros. Por ahora solo podemos cuidar sus heridas, bajar su fiebre y estar con él —terminó de explicar, cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que toda la gente del refugio estaba poniéndole atención, como si todo el mundo necesitara saber como se encontraba el omega.

Durante el día se turnaban para estar con él, cambiar los paños fríos y lamer sus heridas, Erik se encargó principalmente de esto último, aunque entre gruñidos le permitió a Logan hacerlo un par de veces.

Hank no dejaba de observarlos, ya había visto en su novio la rapidez con que los alfas se curaban, pero siempre le sorprendían las habilidades de alfas y omegas, realmente eran seres excepcionales.

Ese día decidieron no salir, lo mejor sería esperar a tener noticias pues de seguro las cosas afuera no pintaban bien, no después de que un omega se les hubiera escapado, seguramente Stryker estaba quemando de furia, prácticamente lo habían dejado en vergüenza.

Wanda ese día tuvo buenas noticias, había logrado comunicarse con el grupo de Stark mediante un aparato llamado radio, que muchos ignoraban su existencia, la omega amablemente les explicaba que era antigua tecnología, que tenían ese tipo de conocimientos a su favor.

— Stark y Rogers están a punto de entrar — explicó con una amplia sonrisa — y no sólo eso hermanos, se les han unido dos países más —ahora todo el mundo miraba sin comprender, nunca pensaron que fuera de Genosha tuvieran más aliados — vienen personas de Wakanda, según me explicó Vision ellos tienen mucho poder, el rey T'Challa y su omega, el sargento Barnes, cuentan con nueva tecnología —la omega sonrió emocionada mientras la gente en el lugar comenzaba a aplaudir, solo debían un par de días más — y corre el rumor de que Loki, Thor, Strange y Ross se sumaran a la causa, pero Vision aun no estaba del todo seguro, sólo debemos tener paciencia y resistir un poco más, cada día estamos más cerca de liberar a Genosha de ese bastardo — termino de explicar la muchacha, el salón se llenó de aplausos y lágrimas de alegría.

Durante la tarde, los pequeños alfitas y omegas del búnker se habían apilado al lado de Peter, los niños lamían sus heridas y lo bañaban en sus feromonas mientras le dedicaban tiernas palabras, todo el mundo estaba enternecido con la imagen, nunca pensaron que el muchacho fuera tan apreciado por los menores.

David en ese momento estaba enfurruñado, escondió su carita en el cuello de Charles mientras reclamaba de que Peter era de él, que el resto de los niños y niñas tenían que dejarlo tranquilo. El omega no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver como su amigo gruñía ante esas palabras, no hacía falta que le preguntara a Logan que sentía por el platinado pues era realmente obvio.

Erik afinaba algunos detalles con sus subordinados mientras observaba la escena, siempre supo que su niño era especial, Peter era realmente extraordinario en batalla, un omega letal y valiente, pero no por eso dejaba de lado su desarrollado lado omega, siempre pendiente de los más pequeños, cuidándolos y mimándolos, entendía muy bien porque todos los niños y niñas de lugar lo estaban cuidando de esa forma, realmente su hijo era un ángel.

Pero ya entrada la noche o al menos eso indicaban los relojes, padres y madres, u otros adultos responsables, se dedicaron a llevarse a los niños a sus camas, aunque ellos reclamaban que no querían dormir hasta que Peter despertara, haciendo que algunos niños soltaran gruñidos y llantos, Kurt y Wanda rápidamente los calmaron, explicando que Peter no estaría nada feliz si se enteraba de su mal comportamiento, rápidamente todo volvió al orden.

Peter se comenzó a remover, dolía cada milímetro de su cuerpo y su garganta estaba seca, Wanda que estaba a su lado de inmediato le dio algo de beber mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, no resistió las ganas de abrazar a su hermano y hundir su nariz en el cuello mientras soltaba algunos sollozos, ella siempre tuvo miedo, ella no quería perder a su hermano.

— Aún no podrás tener dos habitaciones — soltó el omega con dificultad mientras le daba una media sonrisa, Wanda no hizo más que llorar aun más fuerte mientras entre llantos soltaba algunas risitas.

Erik escuchó a sus cachorros, rápidamente fue hasta el lugar, al igual que Logan, Charles y los amigos del muchacho. Todos estaban expectantes y curiosos, Charles había explicado que si tenían suerte el omega despertaría en un par de días, aunque probablemente lo hiciera en más de una semana y contra todo pronóstico, Peter había despertado a sólo un par de horas.

— Excepcional, realmente excepcional — explicó el omega con los ojos vidriosos mientras acariciaba los cabellos del muchacho — estás muy herido cachorro, administraré algunos medicamentos, debes estar en reposo por al menos tres días, ni se te ocurra levantarte de esta cama — terminó de explicar Charles mientras Peter le dedicaba un tierno mohín.

— Stryker no está solo, esta trabajando junto a su hijo — se aclaró la garganta — tienen un campo de concentración, están torturando y haciendo algunos experimentos, el encargado es el malnacido de Bolivar Trask — le dio un sorbo al agua — en el norte como en el este la gente logró escapar, en el sur el panorama no es tan óptimo, mataron muchos de los nuestros — todos estaban en silencio, escuchando atentamente sus palabras — el campo de exterminio fue montado en la antigua biblioteca del centro, tiene algunos pasadizos y está fácil para infiltrarse, si uno va por el conducto de ... — iba a seguir hablando cuando Erik soltó un fuerte gruñido que a varios los hizo temblar, Charles le tomó el brazo sin entender que estaba pasando.

— Jodido cachorro te dejaste atrapar — Erik apretó los dientes con furia mientras extendía su puño, directo hacía la cara del omega, frenando el golpe a escasos centímetros de su pómulo derecho — nunca te he golpeado y jamás lo haría — soltó con veneno — pero me has decepcionado, eres un maldito irresponsable, nunca esperé esto de ti — terminó de decir el alfa mientras se giraba rápidamente para irse furioso del lugar, Charles le siguió rápidamente, necesitaba calmar al alfa.

— ¿Es...es eso verdad? — preguntó Wanda con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— Era necesario — expresó el omega avergonzado bajando la mirada. Wanda al igual que los amigos de Peter le dedicaron una mirada molestos, yéndose rápidamente del lugar, el omega sólo trago duro mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

Logan gruñó tan fuerte que Peter dio un salto, encontrándose con una intensa mirada enojada que lo hizo estremecer, no soportó más la presión y las lágrimas terminaron rodando por sus mejillas mientras su alfa se alejaba, todos lo habían dejado solo, adolorido y triste,

Peter estaba sollozando bajito, cuando sintió una cálida presencia a su lado, al levantar la vista se encontró con David quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, el pequeño soltó algunas de sus feromonas mientras comenzaba a lamer las lágrimas de Peter, comportándose como todo un pequeño alfa.

— Parece que todos me dejaron solo — explicó el omega con tristeza — sólo te tengo a ti — le dio una sonrisa al más pequeño.

— Siempre estaré contigo, yo puedo ser tu alfa — explicó el niño seriamente, mientras se abrazaba aun más al cuerpo de Peter, el omega solo dio una sonrisa mientras un fuerte mareo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, lentamente se acurrucó en el calor del pequeño, sintiendo como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, sólo sentía dolor y nauseas.

La siguiente vez que despertó estaban casi en total oscuridad, de seguro ya era de noche, solo habian algunos guardias custodiando la escalera que daba a la escotilla. El omega se levantó con dificultad, apenas pudo sentarse cuando horribles dolores lo hicieron soltar un jadeo, la habitación daba vueltas, su garganta dolía por algo de agua y nadie estaba a su lado para ayudarlo.

El omega sollozó bajito, se sentía solo y herido, quería que lo mimaran, que alguien lo ayudara no que lo reprocharan como todo el mundo había hecho, escondió la cara entre sus manos mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tenía frío y sed, pero no quería molestar a nadie.

Logan que no había podido pegar un ojo, pensando en todas las torturas que había pasado su omega lo escuchó sollozar, aun estaba enojado por el acto tan irresponsable que había cometido, pero se le hacía doloroso castigarlo de esa forma, sabía que estaba siendo irracional.

No lo soportó y dando grandes zancadas estuvo en pocos segundos al lado del omega, se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, el chiquillo se estremeció mientras se ta.paba aún más la cara.

— Ya no estoy enojado omega, perdón por haberte dejado solo — lentamente le quitó las manos del rostro, para luego lamer con cuidado sus lágrimas y algunas heridas que estaban sangrando. 

— A...agua — pidió Peter con dificultad, rápidamente Logan fue por lo pedido, para luego ayudarlo a beber, notando que el omega respiraba con dificultad. Acercó su frente hasta la de Peter, no le importaba despertar a Charles, él tenía que revisar a Peter, el platinado no estaba para nada bien.

Erik soltó un gruñido cuando escuchó a Logan, pero se levantó de golpe cuando el hombre preocupado explicaba sobre la condición de Peter, Charles se acomodó el sweater para ir rápido por el cachorro.

Peter estaba delirando, Charles explicaba que debía tener más de cuarenta grados Celsius de fiebre, fue rápido por medicina mientras pedía que le pusieran paños fríos, al parecer el omega no estaba tan bien como creían, aunque el castaño creía que todo se debía a que lo habían dejado solo por la tarde, su hijo le había contado que Peter había llorado mucho y en un estado tan vulnerable por estar tan herido, no era raro que su omega interno sobre reaccionara ante el dolor emocional, explicó su hipótesis a modo de reprimenda tanto a Erik como a Logan, ambos alfas se sintieron estúpidos y bajaron la mirada avergonzados por haber actuado de esa forma.

El platinado sollozo un poco más, haciendo que Logan lo acercara a su cuerpo mientras lo marcaba con su olor, repartía besos en su cuello y lo mecía con dulzura, entregando tiernas palabras. Erik gruñó bajito, estaba celoso y quería ser él quien consolara a su hijo, estaba por abrir la boca cuando Charles lo tomó del brazo y le dedicó una férrea mirada indicando que debían volver a su cama.

Al día siguiente Peter estaba extremadamente mimoso, no se despegaba de Logan, el alfa no se quejaba simplemente lo cuidaba con más esmero haciendo que todos lo miraran enternecido, excepto David quien solo le gruñía mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

Ahora ya más calmados y sin reprochar más las acciones de Peter, escucharon atentamente los relatos del platinado, finalmente, el muchacho entregó información realmente útil. Erik lo felicitó con cariño, aunque le hizo prometer que nunca jamás en la vida volvería a hacer alguna estupidez como esa, el omega juro con vehemencia, aunque nadie creyó en la sinceridad de sus palabras, todos sabían lo arriesgado que podía llegar a ser.

Pasó un día más, aunque para alegría de todos durante la mañana tuvieron la fugaz visita de Moira, quien los actualizó de las noticias del exterior, explicando que Stryker no había hecho nuevos movimientos, y que en algunos pueblos los omegas y alfas habian logrado hacerse del poder, así que aun había esperanzas de lograr lo mismo en la capital, donde se tendría que dar la gran batalla. La beta dejó medicina y algunos supresores, se despidió con una sonrisa, prometiendo volver pronto con nuevas noticias, aunque ahora sería algo más fácil, ya que Scott había logrado hacer una vieja radio, ahora podrían comunicarse directamente.

Cerca de una semana después las cosas estaban en paz, aunque todo el mundo sentía que no era nada más que la calma antes de la tormenta, todos estaban ansiosos, querían terminar con la guerra cuanto antes. La comida estaba disminuyendo, sinceramente no tenían alimentos para más de una semana, Stark y Rogers no habían tenido buenas noticias, debido a fuertes nevazones estaban más que atrasados y sin ellos, simplemente no podían irse a guerra, sus pocas fuerzas serían rápidamente aplastadas por Stryker, pero tampoco podían esperar a morir de hambre, si en tres días más no habían noticias, simplemente tendrían que jugarse la vida y la de sus iguales en un campo de batalla que a leguas significaba muerte.

Peter ya estaba recuperado, extrañamente estaba más dócil y no se despegaba de Logan, aun así, cumplía con sus labores de comandante de los omegas sin descuidar los cuidados de los niños y niñas huérfanos, todos lo miraban llenos de admiración.

Raven y Hank no dejaban de comunicarse con Moira, juntos estaban planeando y dirigiendo a los betas, los simples humanos también se enfrentarían en la gran guerra, tenían armas y tecnología para ayudar a sus hermanos alfas y omegas, muchos estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ellos.

Una mañana Logan no se encontró por ninguna parte, Peter estaba preocupado pues no tenía idea del alfa, algunos guardias indicaron que lo vieron salir en la madrugada, el omega sentía cierta presión en el pecho y estaba angustiado, tenia un mal presentimiento. Se tocó el puente de la nariz frustrado, la noche anterior apenas había podido dormir, las pesadillas sobre sus torturas eran pan de cada día, pero la ultima noche incluso lo habian hecho llorar, solo gracias a Logan había logrado calmarse.

Un fuerte gruñido lo hizo dar un salto a todos, Peter se levantó de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a él Logan tenía a Trask, el hombre solo tenía una dolorosa mirada de pánico.

Los Lehnsherr fueron hasta el alfa, todos se fueron con el prisionero a una especie de cuarto que había en el búnker.

— Estúpido alfa — Peter golpeo el brazo de Logan — como se te ocurre hacer algo así —le gruñó.

— Este hijo de puta tiene que pagar, y de paso, podemos sacarle algo de información — Erik asistió, dándole toda la razón, Peter mirada aún molesto y Wanda no tenía expresión.

— Wanda, hija ¿puedes hacerlo? — preguntó su padre, mientras la omega asistía.

— Déjalo vivo, quiero arrancar su cabeza — expresó Logan.

A continuación, fue un circo de sangre y dolor, la omega logró sacarle valiosa información. Logan estaba asqueado, nunca pensó en ver algo así. Erik y Peter simplemente miraban sin expresión, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Lo último que vio Trask fueron los ojos de Peter, Logan lo obligó a mirarle y pedirle perdón, aun así de forma despiadada arrancó su cabeza, salpicando al omega quien expresó su descontento por ahora oler a ese maldito ser, juntos se fueron a deshacer del cuerpo.

— Maldito alfa desconsiderado, irresponsable e idiota — Peter golpeaba la espalda de Logan quien estaba tapando el cuerpo desmembrado del beta.

— Tranquilo omega — se giró y la beso la frente — ahora podrás dormir tranquilo por las noches, este cerdo no volverá a maltratar a nadie — le sonrió de lado— juro con mi vida que nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, nadie es digno de tocarte.

— Gracias...Gracias alfa — susurró escondiéndose en su pecho mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas — los recuerdos jamás abandonarían su mente, pero ahora sabía que ningún otro omega u alfa pasaría por aquellas torturas.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Wanda soltó un fuerte grito, para luego llamar la atención de todos.

— Tony y Steve junto a T'Challa y Bucky están en la frontera, están a solo dos horas de aquí — algunas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla — cada vez queda menos para acabar con toda esta mierda.

— A prepararse alfas y omegas — gruñó Logan — ha llegado nuestro momento.

— Arrancaremos la cabeza de la perra de Stryker y de todos sus putos subordinados — ahora fue el turno de Erik.

Y de un momento a otro el búnker tomó un nuevo ambiente, había esperanza, había valentía, en pocas horas se jugarían su vida, su presente y su futuro, sus lobos gruñían, tenían sed de venganza y de una vida mejor, muy pronto todo cambiaria.


	9. Capítulo 8

Las dos horas se hicieron eternas, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, los niños y niñas estaban nerviosos, los adultos alistaban las armas, sabían que no podrían esperar mucho tiempo para comenzar el conflicto, no podían permitir que Stryker uniera fuerzas u organizara algún plan, apenas los aliados se hicieran presentes tendrían que lanzarse a la guerra, aun si eso significaba que muchos de sus compañeros murieran en el campo de batalla.

Ya había pasado el plazo y no había signos de sus aliados, los nervios estaban aumentando, pensando en los peores escenarios. Sin embargo, cerca de una hora después fuertes cantos tribales se comenzaron a escuchar, de inmediato Wanda los reconoció como los gritos de Wakanda, salió rápido del lugar seguida por su padre y otras personas de alto mando, todos quedaron impactados al ver semejante escenario, había muchas más personas de las que creían, estaban rodeados por un fuerte ejército, betas portando armas, alfas y omegas transformados en sus animales, todos listos para pelear por sus compañeros.

— Wanda, hermosa — de inmediato la omega se giró encontrándose con aquel alfa que sólo había visto una vez, pero con el cual nunca había perdido el contacto, se fundieron en un abrazo y ante la vista de todos unieron sus labios.

— Chicos, luego tendrán tiempo de besarse — dijo un omega divertido mirando la escena, haciendo que el alfa se sonrojara junto a la omega.

— Lehnsherr, viejo amigo — un alto e imponente alfa de cabellos rubios extendió su mano a Erik, quien con una amable sonrisa respondió el saludo.

— Steve gracias por todo — dijo de forma sincera — este es Charles Xavier, mi pareja — tanto Steve como Charles lo miraron asombrados, especialmente este último. Si bien ellos se besaban e incluso hacían más que eso, nunca le había pedido formalmente que lo fueran, repentinamente se sintió avergonzado, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando un fuerte abrazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Wow! Dime tu secreto para conseguir a alguien como Lehnsherr — se escuchó un gruñido por parte del rubio — tranquilo alfa — susurró el omega riendo — Tony Stark — ahora le extendió la mano con amabilidad mientras Charles respondía al saludo.

Peter y Logan estaban un poco más atrás, observando todo, sintiéndose realmente impresionantes por todo el contingente que había en el lugar.

— Ese de allá es el rey de Wakanda, T’Challa — Peter le estaba explicando el alfa — el militar que vez a su lado es su omega, James Barnes o Bucky — seguía explicando el platinado — realmente lo admiro, él me entrenó durante una temporada — explicó el omega con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que Logan lo abrazara con ternura, actualmente era común que se dieran esas pequeñas muestras de cariño, pese a las protestas de Erik, Logan y Peter poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en una pareja.

Siguieron los saludos y presentaciones, pero todo fue rápido, ya que no podían perder el tiempo. Rápidamente Steve y Bucky se pusieron a dar instrucciones, ellos eran los mejores en estrategia militar y serían los encargados de llevar a cabo el plan.

Saldrían del búnker en menos de una hora, dejarían guardias custodiando, algunos alfas y omegas dentro, y los betas se quedarían en el lugar cuidando a los pequeños, ellos serían de más ayuda en ese lugar que en la sangrienta batalla.

Muchas personas se dieron abrazos y besos, nadie lo quería admitir en voz alta pero era altamente probable que muchas personas murieran ese día, no lo negarían pero tenían miedo, nadie quería dejar de vivir, pero eran pequeños sacrificios a cambio de que se lograra la paz de una vez por todas.

Erik se acercó hasta Charles, el castaño estaba asustado, pero quería pelear, quería dar todo de si para lograr que su pequeño cachorro viviera en un mundo mejor.

— Amor no tienes que hacerlo — Erik susurró al omega, tomándolo entre sus brazos y repartiendo besos por su cabello.

— Tengo que hacerlo, no estaría tranquilo si me quedo aquí. Se que Raven lo cuidara, y si me llega a pasar algo, ella o tú, Logan o Peter lo cuidaran, él no estará solo — terminó de explicar con la voz quebrada, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían.

— Nada te pasara — le lamió las lágrimas — juntos venceremos a ese bastardo, y cuando ese pase, te haré mi esposo — esbozo una gran sonrisa y besó fugazmente sus labios.

— ¡Hey alfa! Ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ser tu pareja y ahora tampoco preguntas para que sea tu esposo — Charles fingió estar enojado.

— ¿Dirías que no?

— Jamás.

— Entonces, no hay problema — soltó divertido el alfa ganándose un juguetón golpe en el pecho, para que a continuación el castaño lo tomara por la ropa y le diera un profundo beso.

Luego el omega fue por su cachorrito que se encontraba siendo abrazado con cariño con Peter, mientras Logan ponía malas caras cuando David le decía que después podrían casarse. Pero todo el enojo se le pasaba cuando el pequeño alfa se abrazaba a su cuerpo con cariño, diciéndole que era su tío favorito, Charles pensaba que Logan y Peter serían excelentes padres.

Tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, lo explicó pensando en que su hijo lloraría, pero contrario a eso David le dio una gran sonrisa diciéndole que lo esperaría tranquilo en el lugar, que el se encargaría de proteger a los pequeños omegas, unas lágrimas de padre orgulloso se le escaparon cuando dijo esas cosas.

— Muy bien cachorro, eso hace un verdadero alfa — Erik lo felicitó mientras movía sus cabellos — yo cuidaré a tu padre y tu a los pequeños, es un trato — le extendió una mano y David correspondió totalmente serio, aunque a los pocos segundos, Erik lo levantó y lo llenó de besos, haciendo que el pequeño alfa soltara carcajadas divertido.

Wanda se abrazó a su hermano, luego se miraron algunos segundos prometiendo volver a encontrarse, se dieron un último abrazo sin decir más palabras, pues ellos no las necesitaban para transmitir todo lo que pensaban.

Logan abrazó al platinado, le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego se acercó a sus labios, juntos se besaron de forma calmada, se dieron una sincera mirada y nuevamente un cálido beso.

— Cuando esta mierda acabe, te marcaré.

— Sueña, estúpido anciano — dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya había llegado la hora, lentamente todo el mundo comenzó a tomar su forma animal, a Charles le costó un poco, pero gracias al último entrenamiento de Erik logró conseguir su forma, una que al alfa le parecía maravillosa, sobre todo, porque su lobo conservaba el azul de sus ojos y su cálida mirada.

El camino al centro de la ciudad fue lúgubre, el ambiente se sentía tenso y estaba prácticamente en silencio, provocando aún más miedo. Una fina capa de lluvia estaba cayendo, mojando los pelajes de los enormes lobos que caminaban mostrando sus colmillos, se sentía la ira, las ganas de comenzar la revolución.

Pero sabían que era una trampa, Stryker no podía estar esperando tan apaciblemente, así que la emboscada que los esperaba no fue una sorpresa. Rápidamente se encontraron con betas cargando armas, quienes comenzaron a disparar sin dejar tiempo al diálogo, se sentían los aullidos de dolor, eran esas jodidas balas de plata.

Los omegas y alfas se lanzaron a la pelea, dejaron salir totalmente su lado animal, no escatimaron en desmembrar, en arrancar cabezas y brazos. El ambiente rápidamente se comenzó a llenar con aromas a miedo y dolor, mezclado con la pestilente fragancia de la sangre. 

Charles estaba espantado, pegó un salto cuando un beta lo intentó atacar y Erik lo derribó de un solo mordisco directo en el cuello, el alfa se acercó a su cuerpo y le dio ligeros empujones, haciendo que Charles respondiera decidido, no era momento para tener miedo, era el momento de luchar.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, se escuchaban los disparos y el piso estaba lleno de pegajosa sangre, se escuchaban gritos y aullidos llenos de dolor, la lluvia cada vez caía más copiosa, el frío calaba los huesos y lentamente se estaba perdiendo la visibilidad.

La noche estaba cayendo, apenas se podía ver un metro más adelante, los lobos aullaron con fuerza, se escuchó un llamado característico, era momento de volver al búnker, Steve y Bucky habían previsto que alguna catástrofe les impediría seguir en la batalla.

Poco a poco la gente se fue reagrupando en el lugar, Raven y sus subordinados tenían a los niños durmiendo y la comida lista, rápidamente comenzaron a curar a los heridos y alimentar a los hambrientos.

David se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, gimoteo algunos minutos hasta terminar profundamente dormido con lágrimas en los ojos, solo en ese momento Charles se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas, nunca pensó en sentir la presión de la batalla, nunca esperó que fuese tan cruel.

Un fuerte movimiento de la tierra los hizo ponerse en alerta, duró algunos minutos, los cuales en total oscuridad tuvieron que soportar, apenas pudieron encendieron las velas mientras llegaban más alfas y omegas.

— Fue una erupción volcánica — explicó T’Challa que recién regresaba, ahora no se puede ver nada, hay una densa capa de humo y ceniza — dijo tosiendo mientras su omega se acercaba a darle agua.

Luego de algunas horas se dieron cuenta que algunos compañeros no regresarían, Moira se hizo presente en algún momento de la noche, traía algunos cortes, estaba algo herida, pero lo importante es que estaba viva y con nueva información.

— Nos descubrieron, nuestros compañeros están muertos — tanto Raven como Hank se pusieron a llorar — algunos logramos huir, pero muchos fueron llevados al campo de concentración. Ustedes hicieron grandes bajas, pero Stryker está guardando todo para mañana, ya saben su ubicación — todo el mundo se tenso ante esas palabras — serán atacados al medio día — finalizó la mujer teniendo que sentarse luego de tanta tensión, rápidamente Raven fue a auxiliarla.

— Strange y Ross se tomaron el sur y están avanzando con su ejército, por el este entró Thor y Loki — explicó Vision que acababa de soltar el teléfono, no sé si lleguen para mañana, pero vienen directo a apoyarnos, ahora somos más que ellos — celebró el alfa victorioso mientras el lugar se llenaba de aplausos y de esperanzas, sólo debían soportar una noche más.

Erik esa noche abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos, sabía que ellos pasarían la noche con sus respectivas parejas, por primera vez sintió que ya no eran unos cachorros, eran todos unos adultos responsables y él se sentía absolutamente orgulloso de todos sus logros. Los abrazó con amor, les dijo todas las palabras que estaban en su corazón y con cariño besó sus frentes, los tres Lehnsherr terminaron soltando algunas lágrimas, prometiéndose dar lo mejor y sobre todo, seguir con vida.

Fue hasta Charles, besó sus labios con cariño y luego mimó al pequeño alfita que estaba durmiendo, se acurrucó junto a su omega, quien rápidamente se acercó a su pecho y lo abrazó con dulzura, juntos comenzaron a hablar del futuro, de lo que harían una vez que la guerra terminara, nunca mencionaron que la muerte, pues no estaba en sus planes perder la vida, aun tenían mucho por lo cual vivir.

Wanda se abrazó a Vision, era raro tenerlo de forma física luego que su relación prácticamente había siempre desde la distancia, él estaba encantado con la omega, la miraba como si fuera el ser más delicado y especial del mundo, la omega no hacía más que sonrojarse.

Tony se acurrucó en Steve mientras le susurraba lo extraño que era ver a su hijo todo un hombre, sólo a él le faltaba formar familia, pues su querido Peter ya había formado una con el idiota de Wade, incluso tenían una pequeña niña, ellos se habian quedado cuidando su país mientras ellos se ausentaban.

— Espero que el imbécil de Wade no esté quemando mi país — expresó Tony ofuscado, aun no aceptaba a su yerno, Steve sólo soltó una ronca carcajada, sabía que sólo eran celos de padre.

— Eres un celoso — dijo juntando sus narices — Peter ya es un hombre y sabes que es feliz, sabes que Wilson es un gran imbécil, pero ama a nuestro hijo y lo hace feliz.

— Lo sé — Tony rodó los ojos mientras hacía un mohín, Steve no pudo más ante aquellos gestos tan adorables, tomando sus mejillas con cariño le espantó un tierno beso. Finalmente, el alfa lo acaricio prometiendo volver cuanto antes, ya todo terminaría.

T´Challa abrazaba a Bucky, mientras este miraba unos planos y hacía planes de estrategia, al alfa le encantaba verlo de esa forma, admiraba mucho a su esposo. Lentamente comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, haciendo que el Bucky terminara cuanto antes, debido a la repentina necesidad de dormir en los brazos de su rey.

— ¿Cómo estará Azari? — preguntó el omega hundiendo su naricita en el cuello del moreno.

— Bien, Shuri sabe cuidarlo — respondió un T’Challa muy seguro — ahora a dormir omega, mañana tenemos que arrancar algunas cabezas. Ambos soltaron una risita, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se acurrucaron para descansar algunas horas.

Peter se llevó a Logan hasta un lugar alejado, por suerte conocía muy bien los escondrijos de aquel lugar, necesitaba estar a solas con el alfa. Apenas supo que no había nadie alrededor, se lanzó a sus brazos escondiéndose en el trabajado pecho.

— Tengo miedo, no quiero que mueras — comenzó a sollozar y por primera vez se permitió mostrarse vulnerable frente a un alfa que no fuera su padre — nunca había pensando en que la vida de omegas era para mí, nunca me imaginé con pareja o con hijos, pero tú maldito alfa — comenzó a golpear su pecho — me hiciste cambiar, contigo quiero toda esa puta vida aburrida — en este momento Logan lo estrecho con fuerza mientras comenzaba a repartir besos.

— Omega, te amo — expresó de forma sincera — quiero que seas mi pareja, quiero ver mis dientes marcados en tu cuello.

— También te amo — se puso de puntitas hasta darle un dulce beso — muérdeme alfa, muérdeme ahora — soltó con seguridad.

— No omega, no lo haré — rápidamente Peter comenzó a sollozar — porque es peligroso hacerlo antes de la guerra, pero luego cariño marcaré con espero mis dientes, ahora disfrutemos lo que puede ser nuestra última noche — comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión, llevándolo contra una muralla, sus lenguas jugueteaban y a los pocos minutos el alfa le estaba sacando gemidos a Peter mientras lo penetraba con fuerza.

El día había llegado con rapidez, todos tenían rostros sombríos aún así, intentaban darse ánimos para continuar. Sabían que ya les quedaba poco y tenían que adelantarse ante el grupo de Stryker.

— Tengo que volver al campo de batalla, me necesitan — dijo Charles con los ojos aguados mientras era consolado por su alfa. No podía creer que tendría que dejar a su pequeña bolita de pelos solo, algo que nunca había hecho, de solo pensarlo se le estrujaba el corazón.

Pero esta vez sería la última batalla, el destino de la humanidad se decidiría en el  _gran conflicto de Genosha,_ ambos bandos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas, era probable que algunos linajes humanos terminaran su existencia luego de la guerra.

— Tranquilo mi omega — Erik le besó con dulzura los cabellos, mientras lo acunaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos — ésta será la última batalla, lograremos acabar con el bastardo de William Stryker y toda su mierda religiosa — gruñó el alfa impregnando su esencia en el lugar.

Se acercaron y lentamente sus labios se juntaron de forma dulce, el beso era pausado, como si no quisieran que acabara, sentían el salino sabor de las lágrimas, el olor a pólvora les estaba haciendo picar la nariz, afuera se escuchaban los gritos y sus corazones latían con fuerza, se estaba desatando el mismísimo infierno.

— Cuídate anciano, patéales el culo a esos idiotas — pidió el platinado esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba el hollín de la cara y movía sus hombros.

— Ni se te ocurra morir mocoso — fue lo único que pronunció el corpulento hombre, soltando el habano y dando un gran gruñido para luego convertirse en un gran lobo café oscuro de aspecto tosco, quien comenzó a correr dejando sus huellas marcadas en la tierra. A los pocos segundos un hermoso y elegante lobo de pelaje blanco le siguió el paso, mostrando orgulloso sus afilados dientes.

Avanzaron a la ciudad, pero el conflicto fue aún más letal que el día anterior, rápidamente el escenario fue dantesco, cadáveres por todas partes, la ceniza no dejaba de caer junto a la nieve, apenas se podía respirar, solo se escuchaban jadeos de dolor, no había tiempo de detenerse a ayudar a un compañero solo se podía pensar en luchar.

Peter corría un maldito grupo de betas estaba atacando el búnker, iban por los niños, él no dejaría que tocaran a los cachorros, eso jamás. El pelaje blanco del lobo estaba bañando en sangre, pero no era de él, era de todos aquellos malditos betas que intentaron detenerlo.

Estaba luchando junto a algunos compañeros, podía escuchar los chillidos de los niños y niñas, lo que sólo le provocaba más furia, lucho con todas sus fuerzas y no le importó cuando balas de plata atravesaron sus brazos y piernas, sólo le dieron fuerza para combatir con más fuerza.

Ya no quedaba nadie, era sólo él y el menor de los Stryker, Peter aulló con fuerza, estaba agotado, al borde de su límite, no podía seguir manteniendo su forma animal, así que pasando rápidamente a su forma humana fue por el beta, ambos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Stryker sacó una daga de plata, estaba a punto de atravesar el abdomen del omega cuando Logan se interpuso en su camino, recibiendo él el impacto, rápidamente se tranzó a golpes con el hombre hasta desfigurar su rostro a golpes, finalmente matándolo.

Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como la tibia sangre salía de su abdomen, Peter rápidamente estuvo a su lado, las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del omega, nunca en su vida había necesitado que un alfa lo salvara, y ahora, la única persona que había amado, había hecho ese sacrificio por él.

— Amor tienes que ponerte bien, te salvaremos — susurró el omega mientras lloraba abrazando el cuerpo del alfa, sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por su cuerpo.

— Peter cariño, voy a morir. Prométeme que serás feliz — soltó con dolor, haciendo un par de muecas.

— No te atrevas a repetir eso — Peter se abrazó a su cuerpo — muérdeme, muérdeme en este puto instante — comenzó a gritar el omega desesperado — no te atrevas a dejarme sin una puta marca — comenzó a rogar con fuerza, al estar vinculado él podría transmitirse de su energía, podría ayudar en su recuperación, maldecía que no se hubieran enlazado antes.

— Peter, moriré.

— Muérdeme de una jodida vez.

Con dificultad el alfa logró enterrar sus colmillos, uso todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo, generalmente se tenía que estar en celo para lograr el vínculo, pero se decía que cuando el omega estaba realmente dispuesto a enlazarse, se podía hacer en otro tipo de circunstancia, y de seguro, esta contaba como una medida desesperada.

Al principio Peter sintió solo una herida, pero a los pocos segundos una fuerte sensación de calor se sintió en todo su cuerpo, sentía como si agua hirviendo estuviera cayendo en el lugar, mordió sus labios con fuerza para no gritar y abrazó aún más a su alfa, no lo dejaría morir.

Estaban perdiendo la batalla, Tony le dio una mirada de tristeza a Steve, no podían morir, no en un lugar como ese. T’Challa sabía que las cosas estaban saliendo mal, podía ver la desesperación de su omega que no dejaba de luchar. Todos estaban dando las cosas por perdida cuando fuertes gritos se escuchaban más cerca, esperaban encontrarse con más betas de Stryker pero sus corazones se aceleraron ante la escena.

Por un lado, venía Thor y Loki en sus formas humanas, liderando un amplio ejercito de lobos con rasgos nórdicos. Y por otro, Stephen y Strange con un amplio ejército de humanos, todos listos para colaborar en esta última etapa, repentinamente todo el mundo comenzó a sonreír, sabían que todo estaba ganado, ahora superaban ampliamente el ejército de Stryker.

No falto mucho para que Erik tuviera de rodillas al bastardo, comenzó a hacerle preguntas mientras el hombre entre temblores pedía clemencia, pero el alfa no se detuvo, pidió a sus subordinados que asesinaran a cada hombre y mujer que mató a alguno de los suyos, cuando estuvieron seguros de haber terminado con todo el grupo religioso Erik al fin se permitió acabar con la puta guerra, con un certero disparo en la frente, el beta dejó de vivir para siempre.

La felicidad estalló en el lugar, todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, la gente no dejó de abrazarse entre lágrimas, al fin lo habían logrado, por fin tendrían la paz que tanto habían ansiado. 

****_* * * FIN * * *_ ** **


	10. Epílogo

****_Siete años después_ ** **

 

— ¡Laura, cariño! Ponte guapa que tenemos que ir a la ceremonia de tu padre — Peter le gritaba a su hija mientras intentaba hacer algo con su cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante largo, pasaba bajo sus escápulas.

Finalmente, el joven omega, decidió hacer una especie de trenza y se miró una vez más al espejo, siempre quería estar hermoso para su alfa, pero había momentos en los cuales tenía que destacar más, con cariño tocó la marca de su alfa, adoraba sentir los dientes de Logan clavados en ese lugar, dio una última sonrisa y fue a ayudar a su cachorra.

Laura se estaba terminando de vestir, llevaba un hermoso vestido que le había enviado su tía Wanda, la mujer ya no vivía en Genosha, ahora estaba junto a Vision recorriendo el mundo, ambos se encargaban de concientizar sobre los males que lleva la guerra, tenían una fructífera ONG financiada por Stark que les financiaba dicha labor social.

— ¿Crees que papi me encuentre hermosa? — pregunto la castaña con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba en evidencia como recientemente uno de sus dientes se había caído.

— Papi siempre te encuentra hermosa, pero con este te encontrara mucho más — Peter observó de forma fugaz su reloj de muñeca — vamos cariño se nos está haciendo tarde, y a Logan no le gustan los retrasos — Peter dio una pequeña risita y se llevó de la mano a su hija, quien no dejaba de preguntar con quienes se encontraría en la ceremonia.

* * *

— No puedo creerlo, David está tan grande, es todo un adolescente — dijo Charles con lágrimas en los ojos, Erik lo abrazó por detrás, depositando un suave beso en su hombro, de inmediato el omega se giró para tomar sus labios con cariño.

— Padres, hay niños presentes — dijo David frunciendo en ceño mientras le tapaba los ojos a su hermanita, quien soltó una risita ya acostumbraba a las demostraciones de cariño de sus padres.

— No sé como se parece tanto a ti — soltó Charles divertido, su hijo ponía las mismas caras serias de su esposo, incluso se comportaba de forma tan formal como él, atrás había quedado el chiquillo asustado que corría detrás de Peter, hoy se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre, en un gran alfa.

— Porque es mi hijo — en un rápido movimiento Erik tenía a David entre sus brazos —no lo será de sangre, pero si de mi corazón — dio un cálido beso en la cabeza del cachorro, quien prácticamente ya era de su tamaño, el pequeño alfa solo bufo pero de todas formas se abrazó al cuerpo de Erik.

Para David Erik su padre lo quería como tal, él hombre había sido un gran apoyo para su papi y le había dado una familia, lo que siempre había querido. Ahora tenía hermanos, Wanda y Peter eran los mejores, aun recordaba riendo como hace un par de años se quería casar con Pet, sabía que nunca podría, pues el corazón de él le pertenecía a su tío Logan. Con Lorna había un cariño especial, similar al que Wanda y Peter se daban, si bien no eran mellizos, él la había visto nacer y estaba comprometido a lograr en ella, una buena alfa. También adoraba a su sobrina, Laura era un tanto arisca pero con él siempre era cariñosa, haciendo que Erik se sintiera celoso de que en cambio a él, con suerte le daba uno que otro abrazo fugaz.

Charles estaba enternecido con la escena, estaba realmente feliz con su familia. Él fue hasta Lorna, la pequeña de tan sólo tres años se abrazó a su cuerpo riendo, para a los pocos minutos estar los cuatro Lehnsherr compartiendo un abrazo entre risas.

— Alfas terminen de arreglarse, debemos estar en la ceremonia en menos de una hora — gruñó Charles apurado mientras todos soltaban una risa. Pero rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra, no se querían quedar sin cena.

* * *

Genosha había cambiado, apenas la guerra terminó tuvieron algunos días de oscuridad y desconcierto, nadie sabía que hacer o como seguir en pie, la nación se estaba yendo abajo y temían por peores catástrofes. Por suerte tenían el apoyo de sus vecinos, y especialmente gracias a Stephen y Everett lograron restablecerse políticamente, mientras Stark y Rogers los ayudaron en restablecer la economía.

Ahora podían decir que Genosha había resurgido de las cenizas, pero que hoy en día tenían un muy buen porvenir, atrás habían quedado los tiempos es que la discriminación era pan de cada día, actualmente los tres géneros vivían en absoluta paz, no era raro ver a algún alfa u omega paciéndose en su forma animal, los betas simplemente les sonreían y más de alguno no se resistía a acariciar sus majestuosos pelajes.

Las relaciones con betas ya no estaban mal vistas, ahora cualquiera podía casarse con quien quisiera, todo el mundo al fin podía tener algo de luz luego de tanta oscuridad.

Pronto serían las nuevas elecciones, ya que se había llegado a acuerdo de que se elegiría democráticamente a quienes estuvieran a cargo, Erik había salido electo, el alfa se negó pero ante la esperanza y la confianza de sus compañeros decidió asumir el mando, pero no gobernó solo, junto a él estuvo su fiel omega, juntos ahora lideraban Genosha.

Todo el mundo los amaba y lo más probable es que siguieran un período más, pero ya luego pensarían en renunciar, el poder nunca era bueno en las mismas manos, lo mejor era rotar y darles la oportunidad a nuevos rostros.

Las catástrofes naturales ya no eran tan comunes, Shuri, la hermana del rey T’Challa, junto a su equipo de investigación habían concluido en que el clímax catastrófico ya había pasado, que ahora lentamente se estaba descendiendo en la campana de Gauss, aunque fueron enfáticos en que no se podían repetir los errores de los humanos del pasado, que ahora debían lograr una relación de respeto y armonía con la naturaleza, para lo cual habían creado una alianza entre naciones, de forma que juntos lograran pactos a favor de perdurar la humanidad en la tierra.

Kurt estaba acomodando los cabellos de Warren, se miraron sonriendo y se dieron un dulce beso, ya llevaban tantos años juntos y se querían igual o más que antes. Fueron sorprendidos cuando una loba llegó hasta ellos y comenzó a darles empujones con la cabeza buscando algo de atención. De inmediato el omega se abrazó a aquel pelaje oscuro, haciendo que la omega levantara la mirada, dejándose ver sus ojos color azul claro, los cuales sólo se intensificaban en color cuando estaba en su forma humana.

— Josephine ¿irás como lobo o en forma humana? — preguntó Warren mientras tenía entre las manos un hermoso vestido de su hija. La pequeña sólo aulló como respuesta, entendiendo que iría en su forma animal, los adultos sonrieron y Warren indicó que le llevaría la ropa por si más tarde decidía volver a su forma humana.

La pareja se fue caminando de la mano mientras su hija le seguía los pasos, siendo acariciada en más de una oportunidad por los niños betas que siempre se sorprendían de ver a niños lobos y muchos no aguantaban la curiosidad, Josephine siempre se dejaba acariciar y algunas veces le daba lengüetazos a los más pequeños, haciendo que ellos soltaran una risa y se abrazaran aún más a su cuerpo.

En ese preciso momento, un pequeño beta estaba hundido en el oscuro pelaje cuando se escuchó un gruñido ya conocido. De inmediato Josephine se alejó del lugar, poniéndose en dos patas mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de Laura, la pequeña alfa la abrazó con cariño mientras la acariciaba.

Warren y Kurt soltaran una carcajada, sabían muy bien que la alfa desde pequeña tenía una fijación por su hija y estaban seguro que era absolutamente correspondida, después de todo, aquello de las parejas destinadas era una realidad.

Peter se acercó a sus amigos esbozando una enorme sonrisa, ellos lo abrazaron con cariño mientras indicaban lo guapo que estaba, el omega sólo sonrió aún más grande, explicando que era para Logan, que le gustaba darle ese tipo de sorpresas.

Charles y su familia se hicieron presentes poco después, Erik con Lorna fueron donde Laura, rápidamente la pequeña tomó su forma animal y se unió a los jugueteos con Josephine, mientras Laura como humana intentaba alcanzarlas riendo sin parar.

— Les dejo a Lorna, con Erik tenemos que comenzar — pidió Charles tomándose del brazo de su esposo, mientras los más jóvenes asistían.

— Wow Pet que guapo — dijo el joven alfa riendo.

— Ni lo sueñes mocoso — le respondió Peter divertido mientras lo abrazaba y le revolvía los cabellos — búscate a alguien de tu edad — David sólo respondió fingiendo un mohín, pues entre ellos sólo había cariño fraternal — además, me dijeron que estás comunicando frecuentemente con Rosamund Ross-Strange— David sólo se sonrojo de forma súbita mientras entre susurros comenzó a maldecir a Erik, haciendo que los adultos presentes se rieran de la situación.

No faltó mucho para que campanadas se escucharan, indicando que pronto comenzaría la ceremonia. Peter tomó a su hija y fueron rápido, necesitaban estar presentes.

El día estaba nublado, corría algo de viento y poco a poco estaba comenzando a caer nieve, de inmediato la cabeza de Peter se llenó de recuerdos mientras un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, rápidamente levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre.

— Queridos hermanos y queridas hermanas — todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, el lugar estaba lleno de personas de todas las edades y géneros, todos se callaron al ver a sus gobernantes listos para empezar con la ceremonia — han pasado siete años desde la el gran conflicto de Genosha, atrás quedaron aquellos oscuros tiempos en los cuales omegas, alfas y betas no podían vivir en paz, atrás quedó Stryker y su séquito, atrás quedó el dolor y la discriminación — la voz de Charles tembló, tomando fuertemente la mano de su esposo.

— Pero aún hay dolor en nuestros corazones — ahora fue el turno de Erik — como todo en la vida, lograr el cambio no fue gratis — algunos sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar — estamos nuevamente aquí para recordar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas que dieron su vida para lograr el esplendoroso futuro que tenemos hoy en día, cada uno y cada una fue importante, fueron propulsores para el cambio que tanto ansiábamos, gracias por haberse sacrificado, el alma de Genosha nunca podría darle más tributo que tenerlos en nuestras memorias y en nuestros corazones, todo se logró gracias a ustedes, ustedes fueron la chispa que encendió la revolución — ligeros aplausos se escucharon, mientras la gente comenzó a lanzar hermosas flores a las tumbas que habían bajo sus pies, sobre ellas hermosas esculturas y placas recordaban a cada persona caída, a cada compañero que había perdido su vida por lograr un futuro mejor.

Lentamente Charles y Erik comenzaron a nombrar y dedicar palabras de agradecimiento para cada omega, alfa o beta que había perdido la vida en la revolución. A medida que daban nombres, las personas comenzaban a llorar, siempre era así la  _ceremonia de resiliencia_ , pero a la vez el lugar se llenaba de esperanza y de amor.

Raven y Hank, mis queridos betas, ustedes fueron la resistencia, ustedes nos enseñaron que no todos los humanos eran malos, que muchos de ellos querían convivir con nosotros, fueron nuestros mayores aliados y estuvieron dispuestos a dar sus propias vidas por alfas y omegas — Charles tomó nuevamente la palabra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Kurt se abrazó al cuerpo de Warren mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su cara, Josephine se aproximó a su cuerpo dando aullidos de tristeza.

Alex temblando no dejaba de llorar, el único amor de su vida se había ido para siempre y nunca lo olvidaría, él vivía por él y no había día en que no le doliera su ausencia. Moira lo abrazó con cariño, sabía lo mucho que el alfa amó a su compañero, pudo ver en él el sufrimiento, ella no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, a ella también le había dolido la pérdida de sus compañeros.

— Pero al mencionar a Raven no podemos olvidar a Azazel — Erik tuvo que aclararse la voz — él peleó junto a mí, él me enseño que no habían géneros para el amor, él amó sinceramente y dio su vida por su beta — no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas.

Kurt lloraba abiertamente, aun le dolía haber perdido a sus padres, pero siempre supo que ellos no dejarían de luchar hasta lograr el cambio, él los entendía, ellos murieron logrando sus sueños, pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso, no había día en que no los extrañaba. Josephine en su forma de lobo estaba llorando mientras sus padres acariciaban su pelaje.

— Logan — un fuerte silencio se dio en el lugar — todos los x-men aseguraron que fue el mejor líder — Charles comenzó a llorar — pero para mi fue el mejor amigo que pude tener, fue el mejor tío para David y fue el mejor alfa, él murió por su omega.

— Él salvo a mi hijo — Erik había comenzado a hablar — Logan era un alfa extraordinario, y no sólo eso, él me dejó una hermosa nieta, ahora Laura lleva su legado — explicó Erik entre lágrimas.

Peter comenzó a llorar mientras Laura lo abrazaba, la castaña estaba llorando escondida en el pecho de su padre, ese día era el único que Peter se permitía soltar lágrimas, era la única vez del año en que lloraban, porque el resto de los días recordaba a su alfa con una hermosa sonrisa, pues a Logan no le gustaría verlo triste.

David le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, por sus ojos también caían lágrimas, sus queridos tíos, quienes fueron su familia sus primeros años de vida habían sido arrebatados por la guerra, él siempre recordaría a Raven y Logan.

La lista siguió, pues cada persona había sido importante, Charles y Erik siempre se encargaban de dejarlo en claro, pues para ellos no había grandes personajes, todos habían apoyado la causa y todos juntos habían logrado la revolución, logrando así, una nueva vida para los habitantes de Genosha.

— Tranquilo David — el alfa escuchó una voz ya conocida, con lágrimas en los ojos se giró hasta encontrarse con la dulce mirada de la omega, la niña lo abrazó con fuerza y él se permitió llorar, la omega con cariño lo consolaba — no te dejaría solo alfa, prometí estar contigo — susurró Rosamund, mientras el niño en silencio asistía.

Un poco más atrás se quedaron Stephen y Everett mirando la escena, ellos sabían que su hija ya había encontrado a su destinado, aunque eso no evitaba que sintieran algo de celos de padres, pero en ese momento no lo demostrarían, estaban orgullosos de la omega que era su hija, quien amablemente consolaba al sollozante alfa.

Laura dio un respingo cuando Josephine llegó a su lado, la alfa abrazó con fuerza a la omega quien ya había tomado su forma humana, las niñas lloraron un poco más y se alejaron del lugar, seguramente a apoyarse y darse ánimos como lo hacían cada ceremonia de resiliencia.

Peter aprovechó de que al fin había quedado solo para agacharse sobre la tumba de su alfa, ahí relucía la placa con el nombre de Logan, junto a algunas palabras que Peter le había dedicado. Sollozó un poco más, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— Siempre supo que eras un estúpido — dijo el omega llorando — pero fuiste el más imbécil al dar tu vida por la mía — golpeó el suelo con el puño, haciendo que la sangre dejara manchada la nieve — ¿por qué te tuviste que ir, por qué nos dejaste solos? — un gruñido lleno de dolor se escapó de su cuerpo — ¿por qué calaste tan hondo, por qué me enamoraste si te ibas a ir? — sollozó Peter bajito — te amo estúpido anciano y nunca te dejaré ir, nuestra Laura es una hermosa niña y una gran alfa, creo que tiene algo con Josephine — el omega comenzó a relatar como cada año como iban sus vidas, se quedaba por horas junto a la tumba relatando cada pequeña cosa mientras sentía como su mordida ardía, sabía que nunca nadie le creería, pero estaba seguro que en ese momento lograba una conexión más allá de la muerte.

Espero me hayas encontrado guapo, mira que hasta me arregle para venir a verte jodido anciano — se limpió las lágrimas, dio una última y gran sonrisa a la tumba, se acercó a la placa que indicaba el nombre de Logan y la besó — te amo — y con esas últimas palabras se fue del lugar, sabiendo que nuevamente debía ser fuerte.

Charles se abrazó a su esposo, a ambos le dolía ver a su hijo de esa forma, para esas alturas Peter era un hijo más de Charles, pero no podían hacer más, ellos estaban seguros de que habían amores que duraban toda la vida, amores que nunca se olvidaban y ellos lo único que podían hacer era mirar en silencio, y apoyarlo, ser su pilar cada vez que quería ceder en la lucha, porque aunque Peter jamás lo admitiría, ellos sabían cuánto dolor cargaba en su alma.

La nieve dejó de caer y de un momento rayos de sol se vieron en el lugar, la gente levantó sus rostros con grandes sonrisas, era como un recordatorio que luego de la oscuridad y él frío, siempre llegaba la luz y el calor.

— Lo logramos Charles, Genosha ahora está en paz — Erik sonrió a su esposo y juntaron sus labios.

— Al fin nuestros hermanos y hermanas descansan en paz — finalizó el omega abrazándose a su cuerpo, juntos se quedaron observando, pensando en que aún les quedaba un camino por recorrer, pero que Genosha hoy en día era un lugar mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez lo fue.

 

****_*** F I N ***_ ** **

 


End file.
